Sonadow: Protective Love
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: This is my First Sonadow story please go easy on me is was really hard trying to make this one more then other others I have here just please. After not seeing Sonic for mounts and he suddenly shows up again Shadow becomes protective over him after Sonic explains what happened during his time as a prisoner to a curtain demon. SONADOW/MEPHONIC BoyXBoy Don't like don't read
1. A Promise

___Sonadow: Protective Love_

_A Promise_

_Months pass the planet of Mobius was quit peaceful but not for Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and the others Sonic the Hedgehog had gone missing 6 months ago and has not been seen since the last time anyone saw him was 6 months ago fighting Dr. Eggman Amy was heartbroken and Tails wondered what had happened but one who was more upset was Shadow the Hedgehog he had not gotten any word from Eggman and Sonic is rival was missing he had nothing to do he wondered what had happened all the time ago many of the Mobiens believed he died fighting Eggman but Shadow didn't believe that all of the friends gathered on the day of Sonic's disappearance Shadow was in a corner against a tree Rouge noticed him there and sighed she knew that he cared for Sonic but never showed it everyone was having a good time till Silver noticed something everyone looked to see a robot coming down from the sky Shadow's eyes widened it was one of Eggman's robots they saw it land and they all ran too it_

_They found the robot it looked more like a ship then a bot but they all heared something banging inside it the door opened and everyone gasped what fell out of the bot was Sonic the Hedgehog badly hurt Amy and Tails ran to him Shadow wanted to go to him but didn't they all took him to Tails' Workshop and see what had happened to him Tails asked everyone to stay out and wait for him Shadow leaned against the wall Amy pacing back and forth about 4 hours later Tails came back and everyone looked at him "Well?" they asked_

"_He suffered many wounds but he'll live" Tails said_

_Everyone was relieved to hear that Shadow was too but didn't show it then Tails looked at him "Shadow?" he said_

_Shadow looked at him "Huh?" he said_

"_Sonic wanted to see you first"_

_Everyone even Shadow was shocked to that but he followed tails into the room they entered the room and Shadow looked at Sonic he was all bandaged up and looked very weak "I'll leave you too alone for a bit" Tails said then left_

_Shadow watched the two-tailed fox leave then looked back at Sonic who was looking at him "Shadow" Sonic weakly said_

_Shadow walked to him and sat in a chair beside him "What happened to you faker?" he asked_

_Sonic looked down and sighed "I'll….. t-tell y-you but… o-only if y-you do-don't tell anyone else" he said_

_Shadow grabbed his hand and held it tightly "I Promise" he said_

"_You know what happened when I disappeared right?"_

"_You told everyone that you were going to take care of it"_

_Sonic nodded "But you never came back" Shadow said_

"_Blame Egghead for that" Sonic said_

_Shadow looked at him confused Sonic tried to push himself up but he groaned in pain Shadow placed a hand on his chest Sonic looked at him "Sonic don't hurt yourself" Shadow said_

"_My concision is all Eggman's fault"_

"_What?"_

"_He taped me Shadow once you all were out of sight he knocked me out"_

_Shadow sat down again "He taped you? But he didn't kill you?" he asked_

"_Turns out... he did that on purpose to take me" Sonic replied_

"_What do you mean?" Shadow asked again_

"_Shadow after you all left I ran after him"_

_*Flash Back*_

"_You have to catch me Sonic!" Eggman shouted_

"_Oh ya I can catch you any day Eggman" Sonic playfully said_

_Sonic ran after him then they were both in a large room Sonic ran in then was surrounded by robots he looked at Eggman "Lights out Sonic" _

_The bots released some gas Sonic tried but had fallen to the ground the last thing he saw was Eggman with a gas mask on and another figure walking to him then blacked out_

_*Flash Back Ends*_

_Shadow looked at him in shocked "What happened after that?" he asked_

_Sonic looked away almost in tears "Eggman was not the only one there" he cried_

"_Who else was there Sonic?" Shadow asked_

_Sonic took a deep breath before he continued_

_*Flash Back*_

_Sonic was regaining his conscious slowly opened his eyes he saw that he was in a small room and was on a metal table he tried to move but couldn't he looked to see his hands chained to the table she eyes widened he could even move his legs he looked to eyes widened even more his legs were spread open and chained to that position he panicked he didn't know what to do what was Eggman up to now his body chained to the table laying on his stomach he felt violated he heared the metal open and he started to tremble "Ah I see your wake"_

_Sonic froze knew that voice and to the corner of his eyes he sees a Hedgehog walk into his line of sight it was black Hedgehog with Bluey-Green stripes on his quills, legs and arms he had acid green snake like eyes Sonic growled "What do you want from me Mephiles!" he shouted_

"_All I ask is that you corporate with me and you won't get hurt" Mephiles said with a grin that Sonic had never seen before_

"_Corporate?" Sonic asked "Don't make me laugh Mephiles I'll never corporate with you"_

_Mephiles grabbed his face and looked into his eyes "So you want to be difficult huh? ... Two can play that game Sonic" he replied_

_He let go of Sonic's face and walked back behind him Sonic didn't know what he was doing suddenly he felt something being shoved into him he screamed in pain "Well you reconsider Sonic?" he heared Mephiles behind him_

_Sonic was in too much pain to replay he felt whatever was shoved into him was pulled out slightly then back in he screamed again he didn't know what was going on he pinned his ears back as he kept feeling this thing move in and out of him the tears fell out of his eyes and begged for Mephiles to stop whatever he was doing to him finally he stopped Sonic rested on the table __exhausted he still had his ears pinned to his head Mephiles walked back to his line of sight and looked at him "Well you reconsider my offer Sonic?" he asked_

_Sonic glared at him "Over my dead body" he growled_

_Mephiles sighed "Well I have work to do I'll see you later… my pet" he said then left_

_Sonic was confused once he was gone his restraints released him he turned over and sat up then he wish he hadn't his eyes widened when he looked to his lower area his fur covered in white colored liquid that sure as Chaos was not milk he looked at the door in front of him tears falling down his face again he Screamed at the top of his lungs and curled up into a ball_

_*Flash Back Ends*_

_Shadow was in complete shock he never thought that Mephiles of all people would do such a thing to Sonic and immediately hugged him as he was crying up a storm "I'm sooooo Sorry Sonic that this happened to you" Shadow whispered_

_Sonic was a little surprised to that but he needed a hug "You've suffered a lot sonic" Shadow said_

_Sonic pulled away "Sonic did he only do it the once?"_

_Sonic shook his head "I wouldn't corporate he did it every day to me I-I still feel the pain of it" he sobbed_

_Shadow pulled him into a hug again and petted his head "How did you escape?" he asked_

"_After the last time he left the door open I waited till he was not looking and I took my chance to escape I ran till I found the flight bots but he was on me as soon as I ran for it I jumped into the bot and took off the bot was hit and that resulted in the crash" Sonic replied_

_Shadow felt bad for him he did care for Sonic and not finding this out raged him "I promise you Sonic he well not touch you again" he said_

_Sonic looked at him "You'd do that? ... For your rival?" he asked_

_Shadow smiled at him "I'll do it for you" he said_

_Sonic was a little stunned to this he had never seen Shadow smile before and it made him feel warm inside Tails entered the room Shadow let go of Sonic and looked at him "I think it's time for the other to see him Shadow Amy is trying to bust the doors down to see him" he said _

_Shadow and Sonic laughed to that "Ok send her in next *Looks at Shadow* See you later" Sonic asked_

_Shadow nodded and left once he was out of the room he told Amy she could go in she rushed in Shadow sighed and left the building but Rouge followed him "Shadow where are you going?" she asked_

"_Going to find a certain Demon!"_

"_You can't be serious Shadow"_

"_It's all Mephiles' fault"_

_Rouge started at him "What?" she asked_

_Shadow started at her then left Rouge became worried about him but she walked back into the shop_

**_Me: Oh Chaos 0.0 I'm making a Sonadow story what is wrong with me?_**

**_Shadow: Nothing is wrong with you_**

**_Sonic: Ya but Mephiles in this too? You have him in all of your stories_**

**_Me: Ya... this is sort of a Sonadow/Mephonic story XD_**

**_Shadow: *Starts to laugh*_**

**_Sonic: Are you kidding me? Mephonic really?!_**

**_Mephiles: I'm going to enjoy this_**

**_Sonic: You stay away from me Mephiles_**

**_Me: Oh Chaos what have I done?_**

**_Shadow: Let's get this going ok_**

**_Me: Ok Shadow... this is my first Sonadow story hope you like and please review and fav_**


	2. Shadow's Anger

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_Shadow's Anger_

_Shadow walked to his house in complete anger he growled and cried he loved Sonic he always did and to find out that then one he loves was Raped by his arch enemy put him on the edge he walked inside his house and slammed the door "My a little anger aren't we?"_

_Shadow looked to see one prison he didn't want to see standing in his living room he growled "What are you going here Mephiles!" he shouted_

"_Wow you are anger at something" Mephiles replied "I'm here for your help"_

_Shadow glared "If it involves Sonic you can count me out!" he said_

_Mephiles was a little shocked to this "I thought you hated that Hedgehog Shadow and do anything to get rid of him" he said_

"_You thought wrong, how you even get into my house?"_

"_I have my ways Shadow, so you won't help me?" _

"_After what you did to him never… I'll never help you"_

_Mephiles got up and moved to him "So he did tell you" he asked_

_Shadow was really mad at him he made a fist and his Chaos energy started to build up "Get out of my house Mephiles before I kill you" he shouted_

_Mephiles looked at him before he left the house "If you do see him again Shadow tell him… I'll be looking for him" he said then left_

_Shadow loosed up and looked away "I can't let him hurt Sonic" he thought_

_Shadow walked up stairs and sat on his bed he looked at a picture of him and Maria on the ark he picked it up and sighed "I miss you Maria" he said_

_His hand glided down the picture a tear slid down his face Shadow put the picture down and got up "I have to see him again" he thought_

_Shadow rushed down stairs then ran out of his house and headed back to shop he got their Tails looked at him "Shadow? Everyone left already" he said_

"_I'm back only to ask you something's" Shadow replied_

"_Ok ask away" he said_

"_Is Sonic resting at the moment?"_

"_Yes he is he won't be leaving here for a while"_

"_Ok after he's recovered do you plan to send him home alone?"_

"_Well ya and…" _

"_That's not a good Idea"_

"_Why is that?"_

_Shadow looked at him in the eyes "Didn't he tell you anything of what happened?" she asked_

_Tails eyes widened "Y-yes, b-but he told m-me…" he shuddered_

"_He told me too, it's ok Tails" Shadow replied_

_Tails looked at him "He told you?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded "I'm really angry about it too and I think it would be best that he not go back to his house alone" he said_

"_Why?"_

_Shadow looked down "Mephiles is looking for him" he said in a low tone_

_Tails' eyes widened "Mephiles is looking for Sonic?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded "I can look out for Sonic when he is ready to leave here" he said_

"_You sure Shadow?" Tails asked_

"_Yes"_

"_Ok he'll be ready to leave here in a few days I'll call you when he's ready to leave"_

_Shadow nodded then left to his place to pack his stuff and go to Sonic's house_

**_Me: Well looks like someone wanted me to continue this for having following it hope you like and to others as well please review and fav_**


	3. I'll Protect You

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_I'll Protect You_

_A weeks pass and Sonic was free to go home he was expecting Tails to take him but when he saw Shadow there he was surprised to this Shadow took Sonic home he opened the door and helped him in Sonic looked at him "Why are you helping me?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him confused "I told Tails I'd take care of you" he said_

_Sonic stared at him "Sorry?" he asked_

_Shadow sighed "I wanted to make sure you were safely home again and that Mephiles didn't see you coming here alone" he asked_

_Sonic looked down and folded his ears back to the Mephiles' name sonic use to not be intimidated by the Demon but ever since he raped Sonic he was afraid of him Shadow helped him onto the couch "Th-thanks Shadow" he said_

_Shadow looked at him he knew that he was afraid and that Mephiles was looking for him still "Sonic I made you a promise he won't touch you again" he said_

"_Thanks again… you can go now"_

_Shadow looked at him again "No I'm staying here faker" he asked_

_Sonic looked at him again "Don't you have to go on missions for GUN and what about…?" he asked_

"_GUN knows I'm here they said that taking care of you is my mission and Rouge she'll be fine" Shadow replied_

_Sonic was really surprised to this "Why are you doing this?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "What?" he asked_

"_I mean why are you helping me of all people you never did this before Shadow"_

_Shadow blushed and looked down "I… I…"_

"_You what?"_

_Shadow took a deep breath before saying "You're the world's hero and… they depend on you for their safety" he said_

_Sonic looked down again "Oh"_

_Shadow sighed he sat beside him and kissed his cheek Sonic's eyes widened and looked at him "I'm sorry I… I don't what took a hold of me" Shadow said_

_Shadow tried to get up and Sonic pulled him into a kiss his eyes widened but then closed them and kissed back they kissed for 4 minutes Sonic broke the kiss they looked at each other panting "Shadow" Sonic panted_

"_Yes?" Shadow asked still panting_

"_I… I think… I love… you" Sonic replied_

_Shadow smiled, he wanted to hear him say that it calmed him "I think… I love you… too" he replied_

_Sonic pulled Shadow into another kiss Shadow put his hands on Sonic's waist he pushed Sonic down to the couch and got on top of him he deepened the kiss and explored his mouth Sonic moaned to this but when Shadow gone a little too far Sonic snapped his eyes open Shadow realised what he was doing and pulled away from him they looked at each other "I'm so sorry Sonic I didn't mean to" Shadow said_

_Sonic sat up and looked at him "It's ok Shadow… I got carried away as well" he replied_

_They sat there in silence for the next while till Sonic broke it "So you think you love me?" he asked_

_Shadow blushed "Y-yes" he whispered_

_Sonic looked at him he blushed as well "How long have you had this… feeling?" he asked_

_Shadow still blushing looked at him noticing his blush "Since the first time we met" he said_

_Sonic looked down "I… have had the same feeling for that amount of time as well" he said_

_Shadow hugged him "I love you Sonic" he whispered_

_Sonic hugged him back "I love you too Shadow" he said_

_They both stayed like that for a while then Shadow helped Sonic to his room then left to his for the time he was going to be there_

**_Me: There we go a little Sonadow love here :) yes Shadow's the Seme and Sonic the Uke I know there are a lot of stories of Shadow being the Seme but I had to have him as the dominie one Sonic just doesn't do it for me and for the Mephonic Mephiles had to be on top that's the way I like it hope you like and please review and fav_**


	4. He Belongs to Me

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_He Belongs to Me_

_Mephiles the Dark was in his Hedgehog form on the bridge of Eggman's base looking down at the planet thinking to himself then the mad doctor himself walked on the bridge "What are you still doing here?" he asked_

_Mephiles turned his head to him and growled "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked_

"_I thought you would be down there looking for Sonic" Eggman said_

_Mephiles shook his head and looked at the planet again "I was down there but it seems his 'friends' found him before us" he said_

_Eggman looked at him "What? But they should of forgotten about him" he stated_

"_Apparently not *Looks at Eggman* I spoke to the Black Hedgehog for help but he doesn't seem he wants to" Mephiles replied with and bit of enjoyment in his voice_

"_Shadow? You went and talked to SHADOW?!" Eggman asked yelling the Shadow's name_

_Mephiles glared at him and pushed Eggman to the wall "You made me a deal Eggman… you help me get Sonic back and… you'll get the planet as I told you… DON'T MESS IT UP!" he shouted_

_He let the doctor down and he walked a little ways from him "Don't worry the deal is still out there I well help you get Sonic but why Shadow... why did you ask him? He asked_

_Mephiles turned his head to him "I thought he hated Sonic but it seems I was wrong *faces him* when I asked he said 'If it involves Sonic you can count me out'." He stated_

_Eggman's eyes widened and looked into Mephiles' "That must mean…"_

_Mephiles nodded "He cares for Sonic he is going to be in the way to take him… but he won't stop me" he said and walked to the window again_

"_I do have one question… what do you want with Sonic?"_

_Mephiles smirked and looked at him "He belongs to me… I do whatever I please to him…" he replied still smirking_

_Eggman was a little frightened by the look Mephiles was giving him he didn't know what he did to Sonic but he didn't care it only meant Sonic was out of his way to rule the planet and that's was he wanted and a bot entered the bridge "Doctor" it said_

_Mephiles and Eggman looked at it "What is it?" Eggman asked_

"_Sonic-the-Hedgehog-was-spotted-heading-to-his-house"_

_Mephiles grinned "Prefect" he thought_

_Eggman looked at Mephiles again the grin scared him "You going for him?" he asked_

_Mephiles looked at the doctor "Send the bot to surround his house you and I well give him a little visit" he said still grinning_

_Eggman looked at the bot and told it to get the army ready to leave the bot left and he looked back to the demon "So what is the plan?" he asked_

_Mephiles just looked at him then headed to the flight deck Eggman just looked at him funny then followed him they get to the deck Eggman walked to his hovercraft and Mephiles was beside him "How are you getting there?" Eggman asked_

_Mephiles shook his head "You should know me by now Doctor" he said_

_Mephiles slowly walked to the lift-off area as he did he transformed into his crystal from and lifted into the air Eggman smacked himself on the head "Forgot he can do that" he thought _

_Mephiles looked at him Eggman lifted up and they both headed for Sonic the Hedgehog's house to capture him but they didn't know that they would have to deal with Shadow_

**_Me: 0.0 Eggman made a deal with Mephiles! oh my but well Mephiles stab him in the back he seems annoyed by Eggman but Sonic look out there coming for you... please review and fav_**


	5. Nightmare to Reality

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_Nightmare to Reality_

_Sonic the Hedgehog was asleep in his bed but he tossed and turned he was having the same nightmare he had been getting for the past week him being strapped to a table and gagged seeing Mephiles over him and again raping him every time he woke up he screamed Shadow was woken up to his screams and rushed to his side "Sonic its ok I'm here" he said_

_Sonic looked at him and hugged him tightly Shadow couldn't help but feel bad for him "Shhhh its ok" he whispered_

_Shadow ran his fingers through Sonic's quills as Sonic cried into his chest he kept whispering to him trying to calm him Tails had told him that Sonic had been having nightmares lately it scared him "Please… don't let…" he heared Sonic's cry_

"_I won't Sonic… I love you he will not take you ever"_

_Sonic only tightened his grip on him not wanting to let go scared to death that his nightmare would become reality the very thought of it made him tremble Shadow need to calm him down or there were not going to get a good night's rest suddenly they both heared the sounds of robots Shadow and Sonic looked at the window "Wh-what was that?" Sonic asked_

_Shadow got up and looked out the window his eyes widened "Chaos" he said_

"_What?"_

"_Eggman is here"_

_Sonic's eyes widened and got up he looked out to see him but Sonic felt like he was being looked right in the eyes then something started to form Sonic's eyes now showed a lot of fear it Formed the demon himself he was looking right into Sonic's eyes he quickly backed into a corner Shadow saw the demon too and moved to Sonic "Sonic listen to me.." he said_

_Sonic looked at Shadow "Go and hide ok I'll take care of this don't let him find you" Shadow continued_

_Sonic nodded and ran to hide Meanwhile outside of the house Eggman and Mephiles were waiting for this to begin Mephiles getting impatient and started walking to the door "What are you doing?" Eggman called out_

_Mephiles then turned to mist and slipped through the door and reformed on the other side Eggman walked to the door and opened it "Well that was easy" he said_

"_SHHH you idiot *Looks around* Sonic's not alone" Mephiles said_

_Eggman's eyes widened "Who is here with him?" he asked_

_Mephiles didn't answer him he continued to look around suddenly Shadow came flying down and pushed Mephiles into Eggman they both collapsed onto each other Mephiles looked but saw no one he growled "What was that?" Eggman asked_

_Mephiles got up and walked a little bit "Stop right there!" _

_Mephiles stopped he knew that voice all too well "So you do care for him" he said_

_Eggman was not too sure who Mephiles was talking "Up here you idiots"_

_Mephiles and Eggman looked up to see Shadow on the chandler with his arms over his chest "Shadow?" Eggman said_

_Mephiles growled at him "I told you he would do something like this!" he shouted_

_Shadow smirked and swooped down again hitting the demon in the back Mephiles landed face first "Oh I hate this Hedgehog" he growled_

_Shadow landed on his feet on the main level Mephiles got up and faced him "You well not touch Sonic Mephiles" Shadow growled as he readied a Chaos spear_

_Mephiles glared at him "Like you can decide his fate Shadow" he stated_

_Mephiles charged at him but he never made it because "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted_

_It caused the demon to fly back to where Eggman was and land on him again Mephiles got up and charged an ball of pure energy Shadow's eyes widened "Oh Chaos no" he thought_

"_Take this!" Mephiles shouted_

_He throw it at Shadow be he dodged it meanwhile hiding in his closet was Sonic curled up into a ball crying he was scared for Shadow and kept thinking if Mephiles killed him he would have no one to protect him from the demon he wanted to help Shadow but he was too afraid of Mephiles to do so "What should I do?" he asked himself_

_He remained in the closet then he heared the door to the room open he cowered in more "Continuing-the-search-for-Sonic-the-Hedgehog"_

_It was one of Eggman's bots "Seriously?" Sonic thought "Mephiles and Egghead must be fighting Shadow"_

_The bot moved everything in the room for the blue blur "Last-place-to-look-closet" it said_

_Sonic began to panic he heared the door open he stood up and when it was open fully Sonic made a mad dash for the window he busted through and ran for his life back inside Shadow, Mephiles and Eggman heared glass braking Eggman looked and he saw a blue blur "He's ran for it" he said_

_Mephiles rolled his eyes "THEN GO AFTER HIM!" he shouted_

_Eggman didn't need to be told twice he went after Sonic Shadow growled and pushed his way out to follow his lover as Shadow pushed through Mephiles was pushed to the ground "SHADOW!" he shouted getting back up and ran after him_

_Sonic ran as fast as he could he didn't stop "Sonic"_

_Sonic looked back to Shadow catching up to him "Shadow" he said_

_Shadow was now beside him "I thought I told you to stay hidden" he said_

_Sonic lowered his ears and looked down "I did t-till Egghead's b-bots found me" he said_

_Shadow's eyes widened "I should have known that" he thought "Ok let's get out of here"_

_Sonic looked at him "Y-you're not mad?" he asked_

"_I should have known that they would send bots to look for you *looks back the and Sonic* this way" he said_

_Shadow ran into the forest Sonic did the same Eggman and his army didn't even see them they both ran till they lost the doctor and Mephiles they got to a little house and hid inside it_

_**Me: WoW that was close for Sonic's case but Mephiles and Shadow's little fight is funny Mephiles never hits Shadow and Sonic seems really afraid of him I would too if I was raped by him I'd be terrified... anyway please review and fav**_


	6. They Can't Hide Forever

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_They Can't Hide Forever_

_Mephiles was flying over the forest trying to find Sonic and Shadow he looked at looked but nothing he saw Eggman and went to him "Mephiles" the doctor said_

_Mephiles landed in front of them he transformed back to his hedgehog form "Any sigh?" he asked_

_Eggman shook his head Mephiles looked away angry "My army and I cased after them but we lost sight of them" Eggman stated_

_Mephiles growled he was close he was in the hedgehog's house and he escaped he hated it "They can't hide forever" he growled_

"_We'll find them Mephiles we well"_

_Mephiles glared at him "I really getting sick of this Egghead" he thought_

_While Mephiles and Eggman were arguing coming through the forest there was a white Hedgehog and next to him was a purple cat their names Silver and Blaze "What are we doing out here Silver?" Blaze asked_

"_I sensed that something was not right here I had to see what it was" Silver replied_

"_Then why am I with you?" she asked_

_Silver looked at her "You tagged with me I didn't invite you" he replied_

_Blaze was about replay when "We well find them don't worry"_

_Silver and Blaze stopped and looked to where the voice came from "Was that Eggman?" Blaze asked_

"_We better I'm getting tried looking all over the forest for them"_

_Silver's and Blaze's eyes widened they looked at one another "Mephiles?" he said_

_They both went to where they heared the voices and both were shocked there was Mephiles talking to Dr. Eggman "What is this all about" Blaze asked_

"_I don't know but Mephiles looks mad about something" Silver replied_

"_What is it that you want him this badly?" Eggman asked_

_Mephiles glared "Is it that you want revenge on him for your defeat?" Eggman continued_

"_It must involve Sonic, Shadow and I" Silver thought_

"_I have to have him Eggman… he is everything I want and Shadow is NOT going to stop me" Mephiles shouted_

"_Ok, ok Mephiles we'll keep looking for Sonic just don't get so angry"_

_Silver's and Blaze's eyes widened "Mephiles wants Sonic? Why?" they said_

_Mephiles looked around "What is it?" Eggman asked_

"_We're not alone"_

"_What? Is it Shadow?"_

"_No it doesn't feel like it's him and it's definitely not sonic"_

_Mephiles moved closer to where Silver and Blaze where were they both were well hidden "It feels like that Silver hedgehog is near" Mephiles said_

_Silver looked at and lipped 'Oh Crap' Silver then made something move Mephiles looked there then the two moved away "We have to find Sonic and Shadow to see what's going on" Silver said_

"_I agree with you Silver lets go"_

_Silver and Blaze ran too find Sonic and Shadow meantime Shadow and Sonic were still hiding in the little house in the forest Sonic was asleep on the bed and Shadow was up making sure that Mephiles and Eggman didn't see them then he saw something moving in the trees he narrowed his eyes and hid himself "Someone is coming" he whispered_

_Shadow waited till the right time then once it was close he jumped onto him ready to attack but what he found was a pair of Amber eyes "Silver?" he asked_

"_Shadow"_

_Shadow got off him and helped him up "What are you doing here?" he asked_

"_Looking for you and Sonic"_

_Shadow looked back to see Blaze "Long time no see" he said_

_Silver looked at him "Where is Sonic?" he asked_

"_He's asleep in the house here we got away from Mephiles and Eggman a minute ago" Shadow replied "Why were you looking for us?"_

"_We saw Mephiles and Eggman and had to tell you too there not far from here" Silver replied_

_Shadow's eyes widened and rushed to Sonic, Silver and Blaze followed him they got into the house Sonic was already up due to that nightmare again he looked at Shadow in tears Shadow knew that he had it again he hugged him "Its ok I'm here" he whispered_

_Sonic held him tightly "Awww"_

_Sonic looked at the door to Silver and Blaze there "Silver? Blaze?" he asked_

_Shadow pulled away and looked at them and looked back at Sonic "Sonic their here because Eggman and Mephiles are near we have to move" he said_

_Sonic's eyes widened in fear Silver was confused to this "Ok I have to ask… why do you look afraid of Mephiles?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him with 'you really asking him that' look on his face Sonic sighed "Shadow if fine" he whispered_

_Shadow looked at him again "You sure?" he asked_

_Sonic nodded "You really want to know Silver?" he asked_

"_Yes its confusing me that you look afraid of him when the three of up defeated him no problem" Silver replied_

_Sonic lowered his head and closed his eyes "I-I can e-explain if we first get out of h-here" he said_

_Shadow nodded and the other two moved to them as Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald "Chaos Control!" he shouted_

_They all disappeared Meanwhile Mephiles saw a flash of light and he growled "There gone" he growled_

_Eggman did see the light too "Great where did they go?" he asked_

"_Search the planet do not stop until Sonic the Hedgehog is mine once again!" Mephiles shouted and disappeared_

_Eggman didn't know what he meant by 'until Sonic the Hedgehog is mine once again' but he wanted the planet and if Sonic was out of the picture nothing would stop him_

**_Me: Wow Mephiles is not going to give up he wants Sonic that badly but why? why dose he want him? find out please review and fav_**


	7. Feelings

___Sonadow: Protective Love_

_Feelings_

_Shadow, Sonic, Silver and Blaze reappeared in Shadow's house Shadow helped Sonic on the couch he sat beside him Silver and Blaze sat on the other side "Ok we're listening" he said_

_Sonic lowered his head "You m-must not t-tell anyone e-else" he said_

_Shadow held Sonic's hand Sonic looked at him "Of course we won't" Blaze replied_

_Sonic took a deep breath before he explain everything to them from when he was captured to when he escaped Silver and Blaze were shocked they never thought that Mephiles would do such a thing to him Sonic starting crying again Shadow hugged him and kissed his forehead "Shhhh its ok" he whispered_

_Sonic cuddled into Shadow hold not wanting hi to let go Silver got up and tried to comfort him "Don't worry I'm sure Shadow well protect you Sonic" he said_

_Sonic didn't say anything he buried his face into Shadow's chest and Shadow ran his fingers through Sonic's quills "I told him that already Silver… but I do have a question" Shadow said_

_Silver looked at him "Yes" he asked_

"_Did you and Blaze hear anything in Mephiles' and Eggman's conversation?" Shadow asked_

_Silver nodded and looked at Blaze "It seems Mephiles is really angry with Eggman… he wants Sonic as bad as you say he will not stop till he gets what he wants" Blaze replied_

_After hearing this Sonic's ears folded back and held Shadow tighter Shadow was still running his fingers through Sonic's quills trying to calm him down but he knew what Blaze just said scared him more "I'll keep an eye out for Mephiles he will not have Sonic he is not going anywhere with him" Shadow said_

_Silver and Blaze nodded the sun was just rising Silver and Blaze had already left the house Shadow and Sonic were still on the couch "Sonic" Shadow asked_

_Sonic looked at his lover "Yes?" he asked_

"_What would you like to do today?" _

"_I-I don't k-know"_

"_We can do whatever you like"_

_Sonic looked into Shadow's red eye he loved those eyes Sonic kept getting lost in them he didn't even notice Shadow leaned forward till their lips connected it made Sonic jump a little but then relaxed and kissed him back Shadow did giggle when Sonic jumped but that didn't stop their kiss they both pulled away "I love you" Sonic whispered_

_Shadow smiled "I love you too" he whispered_

_There cuddled each other for the next while then heared knocking on the door "Who is visiting this early?" Shadow asked_

_Shadow got up he went to the door and looked through the window then opened the door "Tails?" he asked_

_Sonic pricked up and looked to see his little bubby there "Tails what are you doing here?" he asked_

"_I was at you're house but when I got there I saw your bedroom window was broken walked into the house and the main level looked like battle zone" Tails replied_

_Shadow and Sonic looked at each other Tails looked at them funny "Did something happen?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded "Mephiles and Eggman happened" he replied_

_Tails' eyes widened and ran to Sonic to make sure he was ok "Is it true? Did he….?" He asked_

_Sonic looked at his little bro "Mephiles never got to me Tails I'm fine" he replied_

_Tails felt relief to hear that and hugged him "A least your safe" he said_

_Sonic nodded Shadow smiled to see his lover and Tails talking together he decided to leave them for a bit he went upstairs he got to his room and sat on his bed he looked at the picture of Maria on his bedside table he picked it up and sighed "I wish you were here Maria" he whispered _

_Shadow held the picture in his hand "Shadow?"_

_Shadow looked at the door to see Sonic looking at him "Sonic… I thought you have Tails were down stairs talking" he said as he put the picture back on the table_

"_Tails just left I wanted to know where you walked off to" Sonic replied _

_Sonic walked to the bad Shadow looked at him Sonic sat beside him and cuddled to him Shadow smiled and wrapped his arms around him "You feeling ok?" he asked_

"_For now I am" Sonic replied wrapping his arms around him_

_Shadow sighed and ran his fingers through Sonic's quills making him purr Shadow nuzzled his neck "I love it when he purrs" Shadow thought_

_Sonic cuddled to him more as he purred more "I don't want him to leave me" he thought_

_Sonic and Shadow stayed where they were till Shadow's clock stork 12 o clock they walked down stairs to the kitchen "Shadow can you make me…?"_

"_Chilly Dogs? Yes I can make them" Shadow replied_

_Sonic smiled "You know me all too well Shads" he said_

_Shadow smiled and started the make the __Chilly_ Dogs Sonic sat at the table waiting for them to be done Shadow walked to the table with the Chilly Dogs and handed them too Sonic Shadow just watched him as he ate them but they would have to leave after so that Mephiles didn't find them Shadow sat down and thought of where they should go

**_Me: There sorry for a delay but I've had really bad nights lately have some much on my mind I can't sleep making more then on Story at a time is hard too but I manage to get it together hope you like... and I had to have Sonic's favorite food in here somewhere . but well Shadow be able to keep his promise to Sonic? let's find out_**


	8. He's Mine

**___WARNING: This Chapter is not for children under 18 for Sexual Themes if you are not at the age of 18 DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!_**

___Sonadow: Protective Love_

_He's Mine_

_For days Sonic and Shadow were on the run Mephiles and Eggman looked and looked but never found them Mephiles was getting angry he wanted Sonic and nothing well stop him from having him even if he had to capture Shadow to get Sonic that Blue Hedgehog was everything he wanted and Shadow was not going to stop him "I well find you my pet… I well have you in my arms again" he said_

_Mephiles and Eggman had spit up in their search for the Blue Blur but Mephiles not alone he was accompanied my one of Eggman's robots so that they can stay in contacted with one another "Mephiles can you hear me?"_

_Mephiles looked at the bot and activated the video screen "What is it Eggman?" he asked_

"_I found something here that you might want to see" Eggman replied_

_Mephiles nodded "Alright I'll be there soon" he said then deactivated the screen_

_Mephiles then lifted into the air he traveled for a while till he got to where Eggman was he landed and looked at the doctor "Look here" Eggman said pointing at the ground_

_Mephiles looked at eyes widened he crouched down and looked at it "Tracks that look like Shadow's and Sonic's" Eggman said_

_Mephiles examined them and looked to the direction they went with a grin on his face "These tracks were made by them alright and not too long ago" he replied_

_Mephiles got up and followed them Eggman followed him closely they followed the and sure enough they both heared something Mephiles grinned again "We have to move we've been here for too long Sonic" Shadow said_

"_I'm sorry Shadow let's go then I don't want to be found" Sonic replied_

_Mephiles looked at Eggman and told him to move way head of them and he lure them to him Eggman nodded and left while Mephiles planned a trap from them Sonic and Shadow started to head out and then they heared something Shadow stopped and he stopped Sonic "What?"_

"_Something isn't right"_

_Sonic's eyes widened then suddenly Eggman popped out of nowhere Shadow growled he and Sonic ran the other way towards Mephiles but they didn't know that they ran and ran till they came to a cave they stayed there but suddenly the cave entrance fell down Shadow and Sonic were trapped Shadow tried to bust through but nothing Sonic just stood there but then a hand clammed over his mouth and pulled him into the shadows Sonic struggled as an arm wrapped around him "Nice to see you again my pet"_

_Sonic started trembling in fear Mephiles grabbed his hands and pulled them to his back Sonic whimpered and cried out but Shadow couldn't hear him Sonic tried to kick at him but Mephiles dodged his attacks "No point in fighting me Sonic… your mine" he whispered into his ear_

_Tears leaked out of Sonic's eyes Mephiles then throw him over his shoulder and looked at Shadow who was still trying to break through the entrance Mephiles held out his arm and his tentacle wrapped around Shadow's legs he fell the ground and was pulled into the shadows Eggman broke through the entrance Mephiles looked at him "Took you long enough" Mephiles said_

_He throw Shadow now all tied up to Eggman and still hand Sonic over his shoulder Eggman's bots grabbed Shadow and throw him into a cage Sonic looked at Shadow and Shadow looked at him "Shadow… I'm scared" he thought_

_Shadow could see it in Sonic's face he was tariffed then Shadow's cage was grabbed by Eggman's bots Mephiles grinned as Sonic struggled to get free they lifted off into the air Sonic knew where they were taking them his heart raced they got to the base Shadow was put into a cell Sonic was in the same one "I'll let you two be together for a little while but Sonic… you're coming with me after" Mephiles said as he shut the door_

_Sonic cowered into Shadow's body Shadow hugged him "I'm sorry Sonic… I failed you" he whispered_

_Sonic didn't answer he cried into Shadow's chest folding his ears back sobbing his heart out Shadow held onto Sonic tightly feeling horrible that he failed to keep Mephiles away, hours later the cell door opens Sonic cowered more into Shadow's chest and Shadow tighten his grip on him only for Shadow to be ripped from their embrace and thrown the other side of the cell Sonic was forced onto his feet and pulled out of the cell he kept calling Shadow's name but he was out cold, Mephiles dragged Sonic into his 'special' cell he got to it and once it was open he throw him inside Sonic looked at him in fear as Mephiles closed and locked the door he knew what was going to happened he got up and tried to evade him for as long as he could, but unfortunately for him Mephiles catch him no problem "Going to do this again I see" Mephiles stated_

_Sonic kicked at him trying to get free but Mephiles forced him on the table and strapped him to it Sonic screamed for help but nobody came he was on his own now, Mephiles got on top of him Sonic starting panicking and tried moving away but he couldn't Mephiles smirked and kissed him Sonic's eyes were shut tightly and his ears pinned to his head but his eyes snapped open as Mephiles slipped in __tongue__ into Sonic's mouth exploring it, his hands moving all over his body Sonic whimpered again Mephiles pulled away and looked at him "Oh how good it feels to have you again my pet" he said_

_Sonic looked away his eyes closed and ears still pinned to his head "Please… please leave me alone" he cried_

_Mephiles chuckled he grabbed his face to make Sonic look at him "You know Sonic… I did have regret when I killed you years ago…." He said_

_Sonic's eyes widened he didn't even notice that Mephiles was about to make his entrance stretch "And when you defeated me I felt my own heart being stabbed it broke my heart Sonic" he continued_

_Sonic just stared at him in shock that he was telling him this, Mephiles thrusted his fingers into him Sonic screamed he let his guard down "Man this hurts like heck" Sonic cried to himself_

_Sonic felt his fingers move inside him he knew that he was trying to find he struggled under him suddenly felt himself go limp he found his 'g-spot' "Ah I had forgotten where that was" Mephiles said_

_Mephiles pulled his fingers out and moved into position he smirked as Sonic whimpered again without any warning he slammed into him Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs in pain and pleasure, his body tensed up as Mephiles continued to thrust into him he hated this Mephiles always made him feel pleasure as he raped him all he could do was whimper and turn his head away from him "I shouldn't be feeling pleasure for this" he thought_

_Mephiles lowered himself to Sonic's neck and started kissing it Sonic cried out as he did so wanting this to end he tried to fade away but that failed over and over again Mephiles pulled away from his neck and moved his face to look into his eyes "Why must you fight me? You know you want this" he whispered_

"_I-I never w-wanted this w-with y-you" Sonic whimpered_

_Mephiles moved his face away from him "Well in that case" he said_

_Mephiles started trusting even harder into him Sonic cried out in pain every time he did "AHHHHHH! M-Mephiles p-please I AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic cried_

"_You what my pet?" Mephiles asked_

_Mephiles didn't give him time to replay he just thrusted harder and faster into him Sonic felt something build up in side of him and he couldn't hold it any longer once more trust would do what he did not want to do but Mephiles trusted again and Sonic released onto both of their stomachs Mephiles grinned as he did the same into Sonic their bodies collapsed Sonic cried in relief as Mephiles pulled out of him he placed a hand on Sonic's face "You belong to me Sonic, and I'll make sure you know it" he whispered into his ear_

_Sonic just laid there __exhausted__ Mephiles got off the table and unstrapped Sonic, he looked into his eyes "There now just calm yourself down my pet I'll see you later" he said_

_Before he left he kissed Sonic on the forehead once he was gone Sonic curled up into a ball crying "Shadow please help me" he cried_

_Meanwhile Shadow was just waking up he opened his eyes and sat up "Oh Chaos" he thought as he held his head_

_He looked around the memories came back to him he was alone in a call he remembered Sonic was holding him close he was doing the same then they were ripped apart he growled and got up trying to find a way out he heared the cell door open and he growled again "I see your awake now"_

_Mephiles looked at him with a smirk on his face Shadow knew what he just did to Sonic and wanted to rip him apart "Where is Sonic?!" he shouted_

"_He's safe Shadow and away from you" Mephiles said teasing him_

_Shadow was beyond mad and he changed at him but Mephiles was ahead of him his tentacles grabbed Shadow and held him to the wall Shadow tried but couldn't get free "You leave Sonic alone you monster!" Shadow shouted_

_Mephiles looked into Shadow's eyes he saw a lot of anger in him "Why do you care Shadow?" he asked_

_Shadow looked away trying not to show it but Mephiles saw thought him "You love him" he said_

_Shadow glared at him Mephiles started laughing "You are in love with Sonic aren't you?" he asked_

_Shadow growled at him "Sh-shut up!" he shouted_

"_This day has just gotten more interesting I never thought you would fall in love Shadow and it happens to be my pet you're in love with" Mephiles replied again teasing him_

_Shadow hated it when Mephiles called Sonic that "**STOP CALLING HIM THAT!**" he shouted_

_Mephiles walked to him and grabbed his face "I can call him whatever I want Shadow he's mine" he said_

_Mephiles began to walk out of the cell Shadow struggled to brake free again "Sonic belongs to me Shadow and there is nothing you can do about it" Mephiles said then left_

_The tentacles disappeared and Shadow fell to the ground in tears "Sonic my love… I'm so sorry… I failed you" he said_

_The rest of the day went on and Shadow could hear his lover screaming in pain Shadow cried as he heared him he couldn't forget himself for not protecting Sonic like he promised him he just could handle this he needed to find a way to brake free and get back to Planet Mobius_

**_Me: Ok is anyone was not expecting that Mephiles and Eggman to capture Shadow and Sonic you are crazy! it was going to happen eventfully and Mephiles thinks it's funny that Shadow is in love with Sonic but will they escape? or will Mephiles keep Sonic? that'll be coming soon... please review and fav_**


	9. Psychogenic Hedgehog to the Rescue

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_Psychogenic Hedgehog to the Rescue_

_Silver the Hedgehog had woken up from a dream that was not good for anyone he knew something had happened to sonic and Shadow he feared what it could lead him too he got out of bed walked to his window and looked up "Nothing seems wro-. Wait what's that" he said_

_Silver spotted what looked like a base his eyes widened he located Eggman's base "Why is it doing there?" he asked_

_He left his room and checked on Blaze who was still fast asleep in her bed "I shouldn't disturb her" he thought closing the door_

_Silver left the house and headed for Eggman's base he flow to it and looked for an opening "Come on" he thought_

_Silver waited and waited finally he found his opening he passed through and hid himself away from the bots in the area "Now let's see what is going-"_

_Suddenly Silver heared someone screaming at the top of their lungs he could believe what he was hearing it was Sonic "I knew something was not right" he thought_

_Silver went to the prison cells to find him he got to one looked inside nothing the next one nothing he hear heared someone coming down the hall he hid himself again and he looked to see Eggman walk right by him he sighed in relief and continued on he looked into another cell at saw Shadow in the corner of it his knees up and head down Silver had never seen him like this he looked around and began to open the cell with his powers Shadow heared the door he looked away trying not to show his tears to his captors when the door finally opened Shadow continued to look away but instead of getting told what to do he felt a hand touch his shoulder he looked to see a gloved hand with a turquoise circle on it he looked up "S-Silver?" he asked_

_Silver nodded and helped him up Shadow hugged him "Thank Chaos you're here" he said_

"_Yes not we need to get Sonic" Silver replied_

_Shadow pulled away and nodded they both left the cell and went to find Sonic they heared his screams and followed it to a door that they had no clue how to open they both heared the door open they hid themselves and Mephiles walked out of the room he looked around then left Shadow and Silver quietly got to the door before it closed Shadow walked in to see his lover curled up in a ball crying he moved to him "Sonic" he whispered_

_Sonic's eyes opened and looked at Shadow's blood red eye he didn't say anything he just pulled him into a hug "Shhhh I'm here Sonic its ok" Shadow whispered_

_Sonic tighten his hold on his as Shadow picked him up bridle style they left the room Silver and Shadow ran through the halls but made sure there didn't get seen meanwhile Mephiles was walking to where Shadow's cell he got there his eyes narrowed the door was open he looked inside Shadow wasn't there he growled and ran back to Sonic's the door was closed he opened it and again Sonic was not there either enraged Mephiles ran to the bridge Eggman jumped and looked at the angry demon Mephiles walked to the security cameras Eggman looked as well not knowing what he was angry about he flicked through the videos then saw the three Hedgehogs "Silver!" he growled_

"_How did-?"_

"_It doesn't matter stop them before they get to the flight deck!"_

_Eggman nodded and sounded the alarm Silver, Sonic and Shadow heared it go and moved faster to the flight deck "Hurry" Silver shouted_

_Shadow nodded and moved faster activating his hover skates Silver lifted into the moving at the same speed robots and other machines tried to stop them Sonic only cowered into Shadow as he ran they got to the deck but stopped and looked at Mephiles who waited there for them "Going somewhere?" he asked_

_Silver moved in front of Shadow and Sonic placing him between them and Mephiles "Mephiles" he growled_

"_Long time no see Silver" Mephiles replied_

_Shadow tighten his grip on Sonic he looked back to see Eggman's bots coming up to them Silver looked around trying to find a way to escape he spotted a ship and looked back a Mephiles "You won't harm Sonic any longer Mephiles" he shouted_

_Silver lifted some stuff behind the demon and throw it at him Mephiles never saw it coming and fell to the ground Silver tilted his head towards the ship they both ran to it Mephiles growled and got up looking at them "NO!" he shouted_

_But the three of them already boarded the ship Shadow, Silver and Sonic were in bridge of it Shadow placed Sonic down "Stay beside him" he said_

_Silver got beside Sonic as Shadow asked and he want to fly the ship he started it and began to lift off Mephiles was not happy he was going to lose Sonic again he tried to get on but the ramp was already up and the ship was taking off there was no way he could get him back "I well have you Sonic next time you well not escape me" he growled_

_Shadow started to fly the ship and he headed for the planet bots were still coming after them but Shadow managed to get away and they landed safely but Shadow and Silver knew that Mephiles well not give up till he had Sonic forever_

**_Me: Ya Silver comes to the recuse helps Sonic and Shadow escape but well it last? find out... please review and fav_**


	10. I'll Never Leave You

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_I'll Never Leave You_

_Shadow, Silver and Sonic got into Silver's house Sonic was asleep in Shadow's arms Silver led him to a room Shadow placed Sonic in it and covered him up he sat beside him "Shadow we should let him rest" Silver said_

"_I'm not leaving his side ever again Silver" Shadow replied_

"_But-"_

"_I left him for a minute and we both got taken it was my fault I let my guard down"_

_Silver walked to the window and closed the blinds he then walked to Shadow "It wasn't your fault Shadow" he said_

_Shadow looked into Silver's eyes then back at Sonic "I just… can't" he said_

"_Shadow this room is a sealed room Mephiles wouldn't be able to get in here" Silver replied_

_Shadow looked at him and sighed "Come he'll be fine" Silver said_

_Silver walked to the door Shadow got up before he left he kissed Sonic then looked at him "I love you" he whispered_

_Silver stared at him "Did he just kiss Sonic?" he thought_

_Shadow pulled away and headed for the door Silver continued to stare till Shadow was out of the room Silver closed the door they both walked down stairs Shadow sat on the couch he sighed "I don't want to lose him" he thought_

_Silver was confused to the way Shadow acted around Sonic he had no clue what was going on and he was curios "Shadow can I ask you something?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "What is it?" she asked_

_Silver sat on the opposite side of him "This may be really personal to you but *Sighs* why are you different around Sonic?" he asked_

_Shadow's eyes widened, he didn't expect him to ask that at all "Well uh…" _

_Silver could he that he just made it uncomfortable for him "I'm sorry my curiosity got a hold of me… forget I said anything" he said_

_Silver got up then "Shadow?"_

_Shadow looked towards the stairs Sonic was just coming down them he moved to him "Sonic what are you doing?" he asked_

"_I…. can't sleep, I need your company right now" Sonic replied_

_Silver was even more confused to see this but he thought it was best to leave it alone "Come Sit" he said_

_Shadow and Sonic sat together on the couch Sonic cuddled into Shadow's chest Shadow kissed him on the forehead "Sonic I think it's time we tell Silver what is going on between us" he whispered_

_Sonic looked at Shadow in his eyes "Why?" he whispered back_

"_He asked me before you came down"_

_Sonic looked at Silver then back at Shadow "Alright" he said_

_Silver didn't know what they were talking about "Silver we can tell you what's going between Shadow and I if you promise not to tell anyone else we want to tell them when we're ready" Sonic asked_

_Silver nodded Sonic looked at Shadow and took a deep breath "Shadow and I are in a relationship" he said_

_Silver's eyes widened "Your both gay?" he asked_

_Shadow and Sonic nodded and looked at each other "We couldn't hold it in any longer" Shadow replied_

_Silver looked down "Wow that's why you both are different around each other" he said_

"_Please don't tell anyone else not even Blaze"_

"_Too late I just heared"_

_Silver, Sonic and Shadow looked at her coming down the stairs "Blaze" Silver said_

_Blaze looked at Shadow and Sonic "Don't worry I can keep it a secret too" she said_

"_Well at least only you two know" Sonic said_

_Shadow lowered his ears and looked away Sonic noticed that "Shadow it is only these two that know right?" he asked_

"_Well…"_

_Sonic's eyes widened "Who else knows?" he asked_

"_I didn't mean for it to happen he saw it though me" Shadow said_

"_Who is it Shadow?" Sonic asked _

_Shadow looked into his eyes he saw fear he got up and sighed "Mephiles"_

_Sonic's looked at him in fear "What?" he asked_

"_He asked why I cared for you I didn't say anything but he figured it out" Shadow replied_

_Silver and Blaze decided to let them be alone Sonic got up and walked to his lover "Shadow why didn't you say this to me before?" he asked_

"_I didn't was to make you more frighten *Looks at him* I hate it when your upset" Shadow replied_

_Sonic hugged him "Shadow yes it makes me scared but please be honest with me next time" he said_

_Shadow hugged him back "I'm sorry Sonic I'll be honest with you next time" he said_

_They pulled away from each other Silver entered the room again "Blaze and I prepared some food for us all" he said_

_Sonic and Shadow looked at him and nodded Silver left the room again "Shall we?" Sonic asked_

_Shadow smiled and kissed him Sonic kissed back both leaning into one another then pulled away and left the room_

**_Me: Awww Poor Shadow he blames himself for their capture and wow Sonic and Shadow tell Silver their together some of the others my not take it right but Silver is ok with it and so is Blaze by the looks of it hope you liked this one... Please review and fav_**


	11. Sonic's Secret

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_Sonic's Secret_

_After Silver helped Sonic and Shadow escape the base Mephiles had it he didn't want to be here anymore Eggman was not doing what he was supposed to do helping him he was going to find them on his own from now on he was on the flight Deck in his Crystal from about to leave "Time to go" he thought_

_Mephiles lifted into the air and flow to the planet he headed for Station Square he landed outside of it and looked around "Now where are you?" he asked himself_

_Making sure that no one saw him he tried to find Sonic but so far nothing he moved to get a better view of the town then "What are you to going?"_

_Mephiles looked to where the voice came from it was Silver, Shadow and Tails but no Sonic he growled "Where is he?" he asked himself_

_He moved closer "Hay Tails what's up?" Silver asked_

"_Nothing much *Looks around* Where is Sonic?" Tails asked_

"_He's hidden away I can't tell in case Mephiles is around" Shadow said_

"_Well at least he's safe" _

"_Ya now he is"_

_Tails looked at him funny "What are you talking about?" he asked_

_Shadow sighed "about 2 days again Silver here found Sonic and I in Eggman's base" he said_

_Tails' eyes widened "You mean you both were captured?" he asked_

_Silver nodded "I need to see him please" Tails said_

_Shadow and Silver nodded and they three of them walked off Mephiles slowly followed but then he lost them "What on Mobius?" he asked_

_He looked around be he couldn't find them "Chaos!" he shouted then left_

_Silver, Shadow and Tails were hiding in the trees "I knew he was following us" Silver whispered_

"_Good call on that Silver lets go" Shadow whispered back_

_Silver nodded and Tails teleported then to his house Sonic was in the living Room "Sonic" _

_Sonic looked "Tails" he said_

_The two friends ran to one another and embraced each other "I glad you're safe" Tails cried_

_Sonic looked at Shadow and Silver knowing they told him he pulled away "Yes I glad too" he replied_

_Tails looked at him "Can I talk to you alone?" he asked_

_Sonic nodded Silver and Shadow left the room "Sonic did Mephiles…?" he tried to ask_

_Sonic nodded down with a sad expression on his face "Yes" he whispered_

"_Would it be ok If I checked if…?" Tails asked_

"_I highly doubt that I'm pregnant Tails" Sonic replied_

"_Sonic you and I know that you have a change of it" Tails stated_

"_Yes I know I'm a __Hermaphrodite unlike others I know but I'm not going to til him get me __pregnant but if you want check anyway" Sonic replied_

_Tails nodded and he get his mini Ultrasound out Sonic laid on the cough and Tails put gel on Sonic's stomach and then the wand he looked for any sighs of a life-from inside him but nothing and put it away "Your clear Sonic nothing inside of you" he said_

"_See don't worry so much about me Tails" Sonic said sitting up_

"_Have you told Shadow?" Tails asked_

_Sonic froze and looked at his buddy "What?" he asked_

"_Did you tell Shadow that you're a __Hermaphrodite?" he asked_

_Sonic looked down and lowered his ears "N-no" he replied_

_Tails sighed "You have to tell him sooner or later" he replied_

"_Why are you telling me this Tails?" he asked_

"_I know you and Shadow are in love Sonic I see thought you two you're in a relationship with him" Tails replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened how on Mobius did he find out? "How did you find that out?"_

_Tails and Sonic looked to see Shadow coming into the room "I knew it form the day you two met on another" Tails replied_

"_FOR THAT LONG?!" Shadow and Sonic shouted_

_Tails nodded "Man you are a smart kid for your age" Shadow replied_

_Tails then looked at Sonic "You have to tell him" he said_

_Shadow looked at them funny "Tell me what?" he asked_

_Sonic sighed in defeat as soon as Shadow was curious he had to tell him now "Shadow *Sighs* I have something to tell you" he said_

_Shadow looked at Sonic as he stood up "What is it?" he asked_

_Sonic lowered his ears "I-I-I'm…." he said_

"_You're what?" Shadow asked_

_Sonic took a breath "Oh Chaos this is hard" he said_

_Shadow was just confused Sonic took another breath before he said "I'm an H-__Hermaphrodite" he said_

_Shadow's eyes widened "a Hermaphrodite?" he asked_

_Sonic nodded Shadow looked away in shock he couldn't believe it the one he loved all this time was a Hermaphrodite? That was a little hard for him to sink in he sat down Sonic sat beside him "Look I'm sorry for not telling you before Shadow" he said_

_Shadow looked at him "It's ok it just… hard to sink it in" he replied_

_Tails left the two of them to be alone Sonic placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder "Are you alright with it?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "Are you kidding? I love you and Hermaphrodite or not I always well" he replied_

_Sonic smiled and kissed him Shadow kissed back and they leaned into the couch Shadow was on top deepening the kiss Sonic let him enter his mouth moaning they pulled away and smiled at one another "I love you Sonic the Hedgehog" Shadow said_

"_I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog" Sonic replied_

_They both smiled and sat back up "Ok are you two done?" _

_Shadow and Sonic looked at Silver both blushing in embarrassment "How long were you there?" they asked_

"_Long enough now I think that we head out so Mephiles doesn't find us" Silver replied_

_Sonic and Shadow nodded and they all left the find a new place to hide_

**_Me: Yep Sonic's a Hermaphrodite but how is he getting away without getting pregnant? that's a big question for us and How did Tails friend out Sonic and Shadow had feelings for one another well stay toned for more... Please review and fav_**


	12. Shadow's and Sonic's Life

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_Shadow's and Sonic's Life_

_Shadow, Sonic and Silver traveled for about a week to stay away from Mephiles they were in the middle of the forest till they heared something "Great of course this happens to me"_

_Sonic recognised the voice and moved to there he was Shadow and Silver ran after him they then saw Eggman looking at his destroyed hovercraft "Mephiles well pay for doing this" he said_

_Sonic, Shadow and Silver looked at each other then back at Eggman "What is he talking about?" Sonic asked_

"_I don't know" Silver replied_

_Eggman turned around "Whoever you are I can hear you show yourself!" he shouted_

_Shadow and Sonic's eyes widened "What the-?" they asked_

"_What if we don't want to?" Silver asked_

"_I know that voice" Eggman thought "Silver?" he asked_

"_What are you doing here Eggman?" Sonic growled_

"_Well I don't think I'd hear or see you again Sonic" Eggman said_

"_Oh drop it Egghead! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked_

_Eggman looked at the three of them "That isn't any of your business" he stated_

_Shadow didn't buy it he knew something was up "If it involved the Demon doctor you better tell us!" he growled_

"_Oh fine… I am here looking for the demon he left night and never came back" Eggman said_

_Sonic looked at Shadow "Could he of…?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "It seems that way" he said_

_Eggman didn't know what they were talking about and Silver looked at him "When did you last see him?" he asked_

_Eggman glared "The night you broke these two out of my base" he said_

"_Mephiles must have had it with you doctor if that was the last time you saw him" Shadow replied_

_Eggman looked away in anger now knowing why Mephiles left the base "That stupid demon!" he shouted_

"_Why were you even helping him?" Sonic asked he was little scared to ask_

"_He said that If help him get you… I'd get what I want without you disturbing me" Eggman replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened in disbelief "What?" he asked_

"_Do you even know what Mephiles even dose to Sonic?!" Silver Growled_

"_Like I care what happens to him" Eggman replied_

_Sonic looked away in tears Shadow saw this and hugged him "Shh its ok Sonic" he said_

_Sonic hugged him back burying his face into Shadow's chest Eggman looked at them confused "What are you two doing?" he asked_

_Shadow glared and still held onto sonic "He's hurting because of what that demon did" he growled_

"_Ok we need to move before Mephiles finds us here" Silver said_

"_You can try"_

_Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Eggman looked to where the voice came from Sonic then hid behind Sonic in fear Silver and Shadow glared "How did you…?" they asked_

"_Like I will say anything to you" Mephiles stated_

_The group was surrounded by Mephiles' clones Shadow held onto Sonic tightly "Hand him over Shadow" Mephiles growled_

_Shadow narrowed his eyes and tighten his hold on Sonic "Never!" he shouted_

_Sonic was cowering behind Shadow he was really scared Eggman saw that and didn't know why he was so afraid for "I won't ask again" Mephiles growled_

_Silver looking at the destroyed hovercraft he smirked and he lifted it and throw it at Mephiles "Take this?!" he shouted_

_Mephiles saw it but didn't move fast enough hitting the ground and all of his clones disappeared Silver looked at Shadow "GO RUN GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" he shouted_

_Shadow nodded he grabbed Sonic's hand and they ran Mephiles was just coming out of the rubble he glared at Silver "You'll pay for that!" he growled_

_Silver smirked at him meanwhile Sonic and Shadow were still running "Shadow" Sonic said_

_Shadow looked at him "What is it?" he asked_

"_We can't just keep running like this" Sonic cried_

_Shadow's eyes widened "You're not saying to give up are you?" he asked_

"_Chaos no I mean we have to teleport away" Sonic replied_

_Shadow looked down for a minute then nodded he grabbed Sonic and held him close "Hold on to me" he whispered_

_Sonic wrapped his arms around him Shadow then pulled out his Chaos Emerald and whispered "Chaos Control"_

_They both disappeared in a flash of Light_

**_Me: Chaos that was too close nice going Silver and where did Shadow and Sonic go? anyone guess? please review and fav_**


	13. Safe for Now

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_Safe for Now_

_Out in space the Space Colony ARK had been abounded for years then a flash of Light appeared then disappeared reveling two Hedgehogs Shadow looked down at Sonic and loosened his hold on him "It's ok we're safe for now" he whispered_

_Sonic opened his eyes and looked around "The ARK?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded "I don't think Mephiles will look for us here" he replied_

_Sonic pulled away and looked down at the planet "Ya I think your right" he said_

_Shadow walked to him and looked at the planet as well "You come here often Shadow?" Sonic asked_

_Shadow nodded "When I need to think or get away from the world I come here" he replied_

_Sonic looked at him "But doesn't this place remind you of…?" he asked_

_Shadow sighed "Yes sometimes but then I feel ok to know she's still with me" he said_

_Sonic smiled at him then looked away "So how long are we going to be here?" he asked_

"_As long as Mephiles doesn't find us here" Shadow replied_

_Sonic nodded and looked at the planet again he sighed Shadow looked at him "Sonic?" he asked_

"_But does this mean *looks at him* we won't see Tails, Silver and the others?" he asked_

"_Sonic I'd still go back there for food and other stuff and if they want to see you I'll bring them here don't worry" Shadow replied_

_Sonic looked into his blood red eyes "Promise?"_

"_Promise"_

_Sonic hugged him Shadow hugged him back "Thanks Shadow" Sonic said_

_Shadow smiled and held him tighter "Your welcome… my love" he whispered_

_Sonic smiled they pulled away and walked away from the viewing glass meanwhile Silver was just heading back to his house he entered it and saw Tails, Blaze and Knuckles in the living Room "Hay what are you two doing here?" Silver asked_

"_Looking For Sonic you know where he is?" Knuckles asked_

_Silver just looked at him "They haven't come back?" he asked_

"_They?"_

"_Shadow and Sonic I gave then time to get back here but they didn't?"_

_Tails didn't know what to say "Time get back here?" he asked_

_Silver sighed "We ran into Eggman and found out he was looking for the demon he left and didn't go back then as we were about to leave Mephiles found us" he replied_

_Tails, Knuckles and Blaze's eyes widened "What?" they asked_

"_I distracted Mephiles for Shadow and sonic to get away I thought they come here" Silver replied_

_Tails thought for a bit "Chaos Control" he said_

_Silver, Blaze and Knuckles looked at him "What?"_

_Tails looked at them "Shadow had a Chaos Emerald why must have Chaos Controlled away" he said_

_The three looked at each other then back at Tails "You're properly right" Blaze replied_

"_He has to be right" Knuckles said_

"_Only question is where did they go?" Silver said_

_They thought but couldn't think of where they had gone too_

**_Me: Yep they went to the Ark I don't even think Mephiles knows about that place looks like they safe for now but stay toned for more... please review and fav_**


	14. I Won't Lose You

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_I Won't Lose You_

_It has been mouths since Shadow and Sonic has gotten onto the ARK Sonic had gotten better sleep knowing that the demon didn't know where he was and couldn't find him Shadow laid next to him running his fingers through Sonic's quills Sonic slowly opened his eyes and smiled "Hey sleepy head" Shadow teased_

"_Were you up all night?" Sonic asked_

"_I don't require sleep but I was up most of the night" Shadow replied_

_Sonic looked at him they both got up and went to get something to eat Shadow looked around "Ok then" he said_

_Sonic was just outside "What is it?" he asked_

"_It appears we're out of food" Shadow replied looked at him "I'll have to go and get some"_

"_Ok I'll see you in a bit?" Sonic asked_

_Shadow smiled pulled him into a kiss then pulled away "I'll be back" he said_

_Sonic backed away so he didn't caught into the port area Shadow pulled out his emerald "Chaos Control!" and was gone_

_In Station square Silver, Blaze, Tails and Knuckles just got together for the past few months but didn't find Shadow and Sonic Tails was getting a little worried "Where are they?" Knuckles said_

"_We'll find them don't worry Knuckles" Blaze replied_

_Suddenly a flash of light appeared the group looked at it there eyes widened there was Shadow and he was now handing for a store they followed him "Shadow" Silver called out_

_Shadow stopped and looked at them "Hay" he said_

_The group get to him "Where have you been and where is Sonic?" Knuckles asked_

"_Ok hold on first Sonic is safe I just came to get some food we ran out" Shadow said_

"_Where are you two hiding?" Silver asked_

"_Look Sonic and I are well hidden I can't tell you tho in case Mephiles is around but he have been missing you I did promise that I'd take you to him if you want come back to see him" Shadow replied_

_They all nodded "Ok but I still need to get food can you help?" Shadow asked_

_They entered the store and grabbed the food they paid then walked behind the store Shadow grabbed his emerald and everyone gathered close "Chaos Control!" he shouted_

_They disappeared Sonic was in the bedroom waiting for Shadow to return with food he did miss his friends a flash of light appeared in the kitchen Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Tails they looked around "What is this place?" Silver asked_

"_The Space Colony ARK" Shadow replied_

"_I didn't think that you'd come here" Tails said_

"_Exactly Mephiles don't even know about this place we've been here for the past few months" Shadow replied_

"_Nice going there" Knuckles replied_

"_I'm sorry I've never been here before" Silver replied_

_Shadow sighed "The Space Colony ARK was a research facility the professor here was working on a project" he replied_

_Silver looked at him "What was it?" he asked_

"_Me" Shadow replied_

"_What?" Silver asked_

"_He was creating the Ultimate Life-From the project was called 'Project Shadow'." Shadow replied_

_Silver was a little shocked "You mean you were created in this place?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded "Wait here" he said and left_

_Shadow went to find Sonic he headed for the bedroom he got there he opened the door to see Sonic sitting on the bed Sonic looked at him and smiled "Shadow" he said_

"_Come Sonic" Shadow said_

_Sonic got up and the two walked to the kitchen Sonic cuddled up to Shadow then they walked in Sonic could believe it "Sonic" Tails shouted running to him_

_The group looked at him Tails hugged him Sonic hugged back "It's good to see you again" Tails said_

"_Yes it is" Sonic whispered_

_Shadow smiled he liked to see Sonic happy he went to cook some food Silver, Blaze and Knuckles joined Tails and Sonic they talked while Shadow prepared the food "Shadow" _

_Shadow looked to see Silver "What is it?" he asked_

"_I was just wondering why you didn't tell me you were not going back to my place to escape." Silver asked_

"_I was but then Sonic said we can't keep running like that he said to teleport away and I thought of here" Shadow replied_

"_I see" Silver replied_

_Shadow looked at him "Look I'm sorry for scaring you about us but we didn't have a choose we had to do that" he said_

"_It's ok I understand but *Looks at the group* I think Tails was more worried about it than the rest of us" Silver stated_

"_Well let me finish up here then we all can talk" Shadow said_

_Silver nodded and left to join the group Sonic was chatting with his friends "How are you Sonic?" Knuckles asked_

"_I'm alright Knuckles" Sonic replied_

"_I was just wandering haven't see you in a while" Knuckles said_

"_Yes it has but I'm fine" Sonic replied_

"_You both gave us a scare when you didn't return to Silver's house" Blaze said_

"_I'm sorry for that but we had to get away without him seeing us" Sonic stated_

_Shadow then came out with food and placed it on the table "Shadow I didn't know you could cook" Tails said_

"_Shadow's a really good cook especially when it comes to Chilly Dogs" Sonic said_

_Shadow shook his head but smiled "You and your Chilly Dogs" he joked_

_Everyone laughed to that sonic only blushed "I'm only teasing you" Shadow said as he walked passed him_

_Sonic eyed him as he went to sit two chairs away from him of course they couldn't set beside each other because Knuckles didn't know that they loved each other they all ate there launch then talked for a little bet but it was time for them to go Tails hugged Sonic "Please be careful Sonic" he said_

_Sonic smiled "I well" he whispered_

_Tails then went to the other and Shadow Chaos Controlled them back to Mobius they got to Station square everyone but Tails left "Shadow" he said_

_Shadow looked at him "Yes?" he asked_

"_Please take care of him and keep in touch" Tails replied handing him a communicator_

_Shadow grabbed it "I well and don't you worry I'll keep him safe" he replied_

_Tails smiled then left Shadow teleported back and Sonic was waiting for him_

**_Me: Ok Mephiles has not found them and Shadow takes Sonic's friends to see him that was nice of them but what well happen next? please review and fav_**


	15. I Want You

**_This chapter is not for children under 18 so please don't read if your under age_**

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_I Want You_

_Sonic was waiting in the bedroom of the Ark waiting for his lover Shadow he wanted him so badly but what held him back to do it with Shadow was Mephiles he couldn't do it he thought that he wouldn't be enough for Shadow "I can't let HIM hold me back I want Shadow" he thought_

_He was lying on the bed staring at the celling then he headed the door he sat up to see Shadow enter "Shadow" he said_

_Shadow looked at him and smiled "Sonic" he replied_

_Shadow walked to the bed Sonic looked at him the entire time Shadow then climbed into the bed beside him Sonic leaned his head on Shadow's chest Shadow began to pet his quills Sonic smiled and started purring Shadow smiled "I love it when he purrs" he thought_

_Shadow leaned in to kiss his forehead but Sonic went to look at him and ended up getting the kiss on the lips they both were stunned but then leaned into it they closed their eyes Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist about a minute later they pulled away only for Sonic to blush Shadow was now on top of him Shadow and realised where he was and blushed as well "I'm sorry" she said"_

_Shadow was about the get up when Sonic pulled him back down "Sonic what are you-?" Shadow asked_

"_Please I want you I won't let HIM control me" Sonic replied_

_Shadow was a little stunned to this "Sonic what are you saying?" he asked_

_Sonic looked into Shadow's blood red eyes Shadow did the same he now knew what he meant and his eyes widened "Sonic are you sure about this?" he asked_

_Sonic nodded "I want you" he said_

"_I-I don't want to if you're not ready for it" _

"_Shadow please you have no clue how much I want you"_

_Shadow looked away for a minute then gave Sonic a nod Sonic then laid down on the bed arms above his head and legs spread apart Shadow then got in between them Sonic relaxed himself ready for this Shadow took off his shoes and gloved off only his rings were on his wrists and ankles he then took Sonic's shoes and gloves off Shadow leaned in to kiss him Sonic closed his eyes and kissed back Shadow closed his eyes and licked Sonic's month asking to enter Sonic opened his month allowing Shadow's __tongue to explore his month Sonic moaned as Shadow's hands slowly moved up and down his body Shadow then pulled away to look into Sonic's eyes "You ready for it?" he asked_

_Sonic nodded "Please be gentle" he said_

_Shadow nodded he looked down and grabbed Sonic's hips getting into __position Sonic prepared himself Shadow then slowly entered him making him gasp Shadow was now in him fully he looked at him lover as he was trying to adjust to him Sonic kept shifting trying to get comfortable when he was ready he looked at Shadow "Ok" was all he said_

_Shadow looked down again pulled out slightly and thrusted back in Sonic closed his eyes and moaned as Shadow continued thrusting into him "Faster" he muttered_

_Shadow fasted his pace as Sonic told him still trying to be gentle he didn't want to hurt his lover he continued to thrust into him sonic hand gripped the sheets suddenly when Shadow moved in again Sonic's eyes snapped opened "O-oh r-right –th-there" he moaned _

_Shadow looked at him then realised he had found his sweet spot smiling he aimed for that same again earning another moan from Sonic, Sonic had a tight grip the sheets and his moans went louder too as Shadow thrusted into him taking this from Shadow was a lot easier than with Mephiles but mind you he was willing to do this with Shadow not Mephiles he was pulled from his thoughts when Shadow moved in hard enough that Sonic yelped Shadow looked at him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he said_

"_I-it's ok… j-just continue" Sonic replied_

_Shadow did what he was told he was enjoying himself he didn't want this to stop but he was just about to reach his climax Sonic felt his coming as well Shadow thrusted again and Sonic released onto both their stomachs Shadow groaned as he did the same into Sonic they both collapsed Shadow pulled out and rested next to him they panted Sonic looked at him "I love you" he said_

_Shadow looked at him and smiled "I love you too" he replied_

_Sonic cuddled into Shadow as he put the covers over them Sonic was asleep seconds later Shadow laid there petting his quills "I'll ways love you even in our last days" he whispered_

_Shadow then closed his eyes and fell asleep with the one he loves_

**_Me: There a Sonadow lemon scene for you :) this was hard to do for me so please no flames... please review and fav_**


	16. A Pissed off Demon

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_A Pissed off Demon_

_Mephiles the Dark had looked all over the planet for Sonic and Shadow but he couldn't find them anywhere he was extremely angry about it he was in his newly built hide-out trying to think where they could be "I well have you Sonic" he growled to himself_

_He was at the entrance looking out he spotted something heading his away he narrowed his eyes "What is this?" he asked_

_It came so fast that when it stopped dust was everywhere Mephiles looked away to avoid getting it in his face once it was clear he looked to see a golden hedgehog he thought it was Sonic in his super from be he got a better look at him his socks and gloves hand rips in them, his quills were a mess like he just got up and didn't bother to fix them his eyes were what really told Mephiles the difference between them they were red swirls he was floating just above the ground he looked at Mephiles "Hello… Mephiles right?" he asked_

_Mephiles look at him in shock "How do you know my name?" he growled_

_The figure laughed "Well since that you have taken Sonic a few times I know your name from him" he replied as he touched the ground_

"_You know Sonic?" Mephiles asked_

_The strange Hedgehog nodded at him "Who are you?" Mephiles asked_

"_A lot of Mobiens know me as Evil super Sonic but Sonic himself calls me Fleetway" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles looked at him "Evil Super Sonic?" he asked_

"_I'm sort of a part of Sonic" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles looked away for a minute then looked at him "Then do you know where he could be?" he asked_

_Fleetway grinned and nodded "That's why I came to you" he said_

_Mephiles couldn't help but grin to that "So where has he been hiding for the past months?" he asked_

"_Have you heared of the Space Colony ARK?" Fleetway asked_

"_I have to say no" Mephiles replied_

"_It's a lab in space it was abounded for years but as I was flying up there I scent Sonic and _Shadow's presence there_" Fleetway replied_

"_What is their purpose to go there?" Mephiles asked_

"_That's where Shadow the Hedgehog was created" Fleetway said_

_Mephiles' eyes widened and looked at him "really?" he asked_

_Fleetway nodded "I can show you where it is as long as I help you get Sonic" he said_

"_Alright take me to it" Mephiles said_

_Then they started to leave for the ARK to find Sonic and Shadow_

**_Me: 0.0 Chaos Fleetway is now in this XD he was going to come into this story anyway I have him and Mephiles is almost all of my stories I like the two of them Sonic and Shadow better look out... please review and fav_**


	17. One Way or Another Your Mine

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_One Way or Another Your Mine_

_Sonic and Shadow were in bad still but Sonic was tight in a ball his eyes tightly shut and ears pinned to his head he suddenly gasped and shot up from his sleep Shadow woke up to that he looked at his lover "Sonic? You ok?" he asked_

_Sonic looked at Shadow it worried him Sonic then buried his face into Shadow's chest Shadow started petting his head "Shh it's ok I'm here" he whispered to him_

"_Sh-Shadow" Sonic said_

_Shadow looked at him "Yes?" he asked_

_Sonic looked into his eyes "I-I'm scared" he said_

_Shadow didn't know what he meant but then he remembered Sonic wouldn't be this scared if Mephiles was not aware of where they were Shadow hugged him "Shh I'm here" he said_

_Sonic cried he had a feeling that Mephiles was coming to them he held onto Shadow for his own safety "Please don't let him…" he cried_

"_I won't let him take you my love" Shadow said_

_Sonic sort of relaxed to that but he still cried meanwhile not too far now was Mephiles and Fleetway heading to the ARK once Fleetway saw it he stopped Mephiles stopped as well and looked at him "What are you stopping for?" he asked_

_Fleetway didn't say anything he just pointed Mephiles looked as well and saw the ARK "That's it?" he asked_

_Fleetway nodded and looked at him "Time to get him?" he asked_

"_Yes I've looked everywhere on that planet for those two, time to have what belongs to me back" Mephiles replied as he flow to it _

_Fleetway grinned and followed him they got to it Fleetway looked for a way in Mephiles was looking for a window to see Sonic or Shadow he looked then found a window that reviled a lot of the place he spotted Shadow and growled "You won't stop me Hedgehog" he thought_

_Mephiles then went to Fleetway as he found a way in they entered it they began to search the rooms "I saw Shadow away from Sonic in the kitchen Sonic must be alone" Mephiles whispered_

_Fleetway looked at him "Ok then I'll keep him busy for you to find your prize" he replied_

_Mephiles nodded and they went their separate ways Mephiles went to the different rooms to find Sonic then once he opened the door to the 15__th__ door he grinned there sleeping on the bed was Sonic he tip towed to him to make sure he didn't wake him meanwhile Shadow was in the kitchen preparing food for himself and Sonic then he heared someone step into the kitchen he lifted his head "That's not Sonic's __presence" he thought_

_He turned his head his head and his eyes widened "Well long time no see Shadow" Fleetway grinned_

_Shadow turned to him and growled "What do you want?" he asked_

"_Wow such anger I see" Fleetway replied_

_Shadow was angry at the golden hedgehog "What do you want?" he growled_

"_I don't want much but someone else dose" Fleetway said_

_Shadow was confused then they both heared Sonic scream Shadow's eyes widened "No" he thought_

_He started to run to Sonic but Fleetway hit him he fell to the ground "I think you better leave them alone" he said_

_Shadow growled and blasted him away as he ran to his lover, Sonic was screaming as loud as he could and struggled under the demon he was calling Shadow's name till Mephiles covered his mouth "You better stop my pet or you'll regret it" he said_

_Sonic cowered to that he knew what Mephiles would do to him his eyes shut and ears pinned down he whimpered hoping Shadow would come in and help him as Mephiles was about to continue what he was doing when he was thrown off Sonic and hit the wall Shadow then grabbed Sonic and ran for it Sonic was really happy Shadow got to him Shadow was running at his full speed holding Sonic close to him they got to a room he set Sonic on his feet "H-how?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "Your evil yellow twin" he said_

_Sonic's eyes widened "Fleetway?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded "He must have found us here and went tell Mephiles now there here to take you away" he replied_

_Sonic was scared he never thought that Fleetway would help Mephiles "We have to get out of here" he cried_

"_You can try Sonic"_

_Sonic and Shadow looked to see Fleetway Sonic growled at him "Why?" he asked_

"_My I don't know what you're talking about" Fleetway said_

_Sonic growled louder "WHY ARE YOU HELPING MEPHILES?!" he shouted_

"_Oh that well… I don't really have to say anything about that" Fleetway replied_

_Sonic was __extremely__ angry to this "You better calm down there"_

_Sonic tensed up to that voice he knew who it was Shadow grabbed Sonic and backed away as Mephiles started walking to the center of the room "This was fun but I think I'll take what's mine" Mephiles said_

_Sonic cowered behind Shadow to that Shadow growled and pulled out his Emerald without Mephiles and Fleetway knowing "Sonic the Hedgehog does not belong to you!" Shadow shouted_

_Mephiles laughed "Of course you're going to 'protect' your 'lover' or should I say my pet" he said_

_Shadow growled to the name he just called Sonic, Sonic held onto him "I'm afraid that you well not touch us" Shadow grinned_

_Fleetway and Mephiles were confused then "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted he and Sonic disappeared_

_Mephiles growled "One way or another your mine Sonic the Hedgehog" he said_

_Meanwhile Silver, Tails and Blaze were just hanging out when a bright Light appeared they looked and their eyes widened to see Sonic and Shadow "Sonic, Shadow" Tails said running to them_

_Silver got up "What happened?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "Fleetway, Sonic's evil super Sonic had located us in the ARK and told Mephiles" he said_

_Silver and Tails' eyes widened to that "Did he hurt you?" Tails asked_

"_H-he had m-me for a w-while b-but Shadow h-helped me" Sonic said _

_Tails helped Sonic up and took him away Silver walked to Shadow "That must have been close for you two" he said_

"_It was too close I was in the __kitchen preparing food for us then Fleetway comes in I had no clue what he was doing there til Sonic screamed Fleetway was support to 'distract' me for Mephiles to have his way with Sonic and take him" Shadow replied_

"_Well your both safe would it be ok if I joined you?" he asked_

"_I'm not too sure about that Silver" Shadow replied_

"_Ok then talk to Sonic about it I could help you two out" Silver replied_

"_Well get back to you on that" Shadow said and went to find his lover_

_Shadow had gotten to Tails and Sonic in the lab Sonic looked at Shadow he smiled and held his hand out to him Shadow sat beside him and took his hand "You feeling ok?" he asked_

"_I'm better now that you're here" Sonic said_

_Shadow smiled and kissed him on the forehead Tails smiled to see that Sonic had finally settled down with someone he then left the two of them alone for a while_

**_Me: 0.0 that was a close one Mephiles was so close but thankfully Shadow go to him in time to stop him and teleport them out of there but where well they hide now? and will Sonic be able to evade Mephiles? find out in the next one... please review and fav_**


	18. Help Me

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_Help Me_

_Sonic and Shadow were in Tails' lab trying to figure out where to hide "Where should we go?" Sonic asked_

"_I don't know But Silver had asked me that he wanted to come with us" Shadow said_

_Sonic looked at him "What did you tell him?" he asked_

"_I said that we'd talk about that" Shadow replied_

"_Well I'm fine with him coming with us" Sonic said_

"_Alright I'll get him then we can see where we could go" Shadow said_

_Shadow stood up and went to find Silver Sonic waited in the lab "Sonic"_

_Sonic looked around "W-who's th-there?" he asked_

"_Sonic"_

_Sonic was scared he didn't know where the voice was coming from Shadow and Silver entered the room Sonic looked at them "You ok?" Silver asked_

_Sonic nodded "Ya just hearing things" he replied_

_Shadow was not wanting to believe his lover but he sat next to him "So what's the plan?" Silver asked_

"_We all have to find a place to hide I'm not sure if Fleetway is going to help Mephiles again" Sonic replied_

"_Well if we have to we don't stay in one place just keep moving" Silver said_

"_We could and not stop that was how they found us the last time" Shadow replied_

_Sonic looked away remembering that "If we do stop and like one night I can make a barrier that he can't find us there" Silver stated_

_Sonic and Shadow looked at one other than nodded "Ok let's get moving then" Shadow replied_

_Silver nodded and went to get a few things Shadow and Sonic were too "Wait here love" Shadow said_

_Sonic nodded and Shadow went into a room Sonic sat down and "Sonic"_

_There it was again Sonic didn't like this at all it made him scared "Sonic"_

"_Go away"_

"_Sonic you are not escaping me again"_

_Sonic's eyes widened in fear only one prison says that he got up and looked around but nothing Shadow came back he looked at Sonic "Sonic?" he asked_

_Sonic turned to him "Y-yes?" he asked_

_Shadow didn't like the look of Sonic's face he put the items down and hugged him "You ok?" he asked_

"_Y-yes I'm o-ok" Sonic replied_

_Shadow looked into his eyes "Sonic you're not telling me the truth what's wrong?" he asked_

_Sonic lowered his ears and his head "I…I…" _

_Shadow sat himself down and pulled Sonic onto his lap "Its ok love tell me what's wrong?" he whispered_

_Sonic lost it he buried his face into Shadow and held him tightly Shadow petted Sonic's head "Shh it'll be ok" he whispered_

_Silver came to them he looked at Sonic "What's wrong?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "I don't know" he replied_

_Shadow and Silver looked at Sonic "Sonic" Shadow whispered_

_Sonic opened his eyes and slightly loosened his grip on Shadow "S-sorry" he said_

"_Sonic what's wrong?" Silver asked_

_Sonic looked away "I… h-hear a v-voice…" he said_

_Shadow's eyes widened "You hear a voice?" he asked_

_Sonic nodded "When?" Silver asked_

"_W-whenever y-you b-both are n-not around" he whimpered_

_Shadow and Silver looked at each other than at Sonic "Ok we have to leave now" Shadow said_

_They got up and then they left meanwhile in his hide-out Mephiles was playing with Sonic's mind "I just need to lure them away from him for just a moment to __snatch__ him" he said_

"_I sense that another is with them" Fleetway said_

_Mephiles' eyes narrowed "Silver" he said_

"_Silver?" Fleetway asked_

"_Silver is an albino Hedgehog his power is __Psychokinesis" Mephiles replied_

_Mephiles walked out of main room heading for the entrance "What are you going to do?" Fleetway asked_

"_Going to capture my pet" Mephiles said as he flew off_

_Fleetway grinned and followed him Mephiles was following Sonic's trail to find him Fleetway was not too far behind him Mephiles stopped and held his arm up "Their close" he whispered_

_Fleetway nodded and they waited about 3 minutes later Shadow, Silver and Sonic were coming down the path Mephiles smirked "There you are" he said in a whisper_

_Mephiles looked at Fleetway "Move on the other side and try to get Shadow and Silver's attention away from Sonic" he whispered_

_Fleetway nodded and moved to the other side once there he moved some stuff Shadow and Silver looked at way "What was that?" Sonic asked_

"_Stay low Sonic" Silver said_

_Sonic lowered to the ground but didn't know that Mephiles was right there Shadow and Silver looked to other way "Now's my chance" Mephiles thought_

_He quietly got closer to Sonic then as he went to cover his month he hit Sonic on his neck causing him to pass out he dragged him into the trees picked him up bridal Style and ran off Fleetway saw that and grinned "Prefect" he said_

_Shadow stopped to look back his eyes widened "Sonic?" she asked_

_Silver looked at back as well "Where did he go?" he asked_

_Shadow walked to where Sonic was and kneeled down he saw drag marks and looked into the trees "How on Mobius did he know where we were?" he asked_

_Silver looked at him funny then realized "Was he taken?" he asked_

_Shadow looked down again and nodded "He was dragged by the looks of it" he replied looking at Silver_

_He then noticed something of a yellow color in the trees he got and glared Silver moved out of the way as Shadow raised a hand "CHAOS SPEAR!" he shouted_

_Fleetway was hit and forced to revel himself Silver's eyes widened Shadow moved to him Fleetway looked at Shadow he was about to get up then Silver caught him "Dang it" Fleetway said_

"_Where is he?" Shadow growled_

_Fleetway grinned "Your too late Shadow he's long gone with Mephiles by now you'll never find him" he said_

_Shadow growled and grabbed Fleetway by the neck "I well find him Fleetway" he shouted_

_Shadow then slammed him into the ground Silver still had Fleetway in his powers hold he looked at Shadow "What do we do?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "Take him back with us we'll make him tell us where Mephiles took Sonic" he said_

_Silver nodded and they headed to GUN_

**_Me: Ok No Mephiles has Sonic again 0.0 what is going to happen to him it's not good for Sonic that is for sure Shadow and Silver captured Fleetway to make him revile Mephiles' hide-out well they save Sonic? hope they do... please review and fav_**


	19. Sonic's Worst Nightmare

**_Warning: This chapter is not for children under 18 so please don't read if your not that age and older_**

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_Sonic's Worst Nightmare_

_Mephiles had run back to his hide-out with Sonic the Hedgehog passed out in his arms he carried him to a room once there he placed Sonic in it then left but he stopped at the entry way and a huge crystal shot out of the ground "I'll see you in a bit my pet" he said_

_Hours pass Sonic groaned and slowly opened his eyes "What happened?" he asked_

_He sat up holding his head he shook his head then looked at his surroundings "W-where am I?" he asked_

_He was in a large room the walls and ceiling were pure crystal the floor was like dirt but what caught his attention was what he was on it was a king sized bed the headboard and posts were crystal like the walls he got up "Where on Mobius am I?" he asked_

_Then he heared a deep and dark laugh his body started trembling the crystal went into the ground Sonic became scared once the crystal was down reviling Mephiles who was leaning __against the wall looking right at him Sonic backed away "No, no" he cried_

"_Miss me my pet?" Mephiles grinned as he walked into the room_

_Sonic looked for a way to get out "W-where did y-you take m-me?" he asked_

"_Just my newly built hide-out" Mephiles replied getting closer to him_

_Sonic then bumped into something he looked back and saw he was __against the wall he looked back at Mephiles he was still coming closer to him Sonic looked passed the demon he saw his chance and bolted for it he passed Mephiles but before he was able to get out the __crystal shot out of the ground Sonic slammed into it he landed on the ground "You're not going to escape that easily" Mephiles stated_

_Sonic turned to Mephiles and backed away again tears running down his face he was __against__ the crystal Mephiles was now above him Sonic looked away and cried as he kneeled to him "Shh don't cry my pet" Mephiles whispered_

"_Don't call me that!" Sonic tried to growl but it came out more like a whimper_

_Mephiles grabbed his face to make him look at him "I can call you whatever I want" he said_

_Sonic lowered his ears Mephiles then picked him up and carried him to the bed Sonic screamed and struggled to get free but he was thrown onto it he landed on his __stomach and pinned down Sonic cried and fought but Mephiles was way too strong for him Mephiles moved to his ear "Now if you had cooperated with me in the first place I wouldn't have to do this" he said_

_Sonic closed his eyes as tears fell out of them he tried to curl up his body but Mephiles was ahead of him by wrapping his legs around his "No please let me go" Sonic cried_

_Mephiles laid on him "Hmm I think not" he said_

_Sonic cowered in fear Mephiles then wrapped his arms around Sonic's torso and entered him sonic shut his eyes tight pinned his ears back and screamed "Not again" he cried_

"_Oh yes again" Mephiles replied_

_Sonic buried his face into the bed as Mephiles started thrusting in and out tears leaked out of his eyes and his hands made fits as his body tensed up "I'm not going to let you get me __pregnant" he cried to himself_

_Tho this hurt more when Sonic makes himself block Mephiles but it was better than getting __pregnant from him Sonic's screams went louder and grabbed the sheets "Chaos why are you always so tight?" Mephiles asked_

"_Like I'd tell him" Sonic thought_

_Mephiles growled that Sonic didn't answer him he thrusted deeper into him Sonic let out a scream and a moan "Oh Chaos not my sweet spot" he cried to himself_

_Mephiles grinned "I guess I found it again didn't I?" he asked_

_Sonic didn't want to answer him he just wanted this to end very loud moans escaped Sonic's lips as Mephiles hit that spot again and again Sonic wished that Shadow was there to save him but he knew that was not going to happen he was stuck here being raped once again he was dragged from his thought when he felt two fangs bite into his neck Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs "No he's marking me no!" he cried to himself_

_After about a minute Mephiles pulled away from the bite and licked any remaining blood then went to Sonic's ear "You are mine Sonic the Hedgehog no one not even Shadow owns you but me" Mephiles whispered _

_Sonic whimpered to that Mephiles continued to rape Sonic for about another 20 minutes till he finally pulled out of him Sonic was beyond __exhausted__ by that time he cried in pain Mephiles got off him but as he did he summon his tentacles to hold him in place Mephiles looked into his eyes Sonic couldn't keep himself awake any longer he closed his eyes and fell asleep Mephiles looked at him "Well I guess he was that __exhausted" he said_

_His __tentacles disappeared and Mephiles laid next to him he pulled his body close and kissed his head "Sleep well my pet" he whispered_

_Mephiles cuddled with him for that night he never left he got what he wanted and was determined to keep him for the rest of time_

**_Me: Yes Mephiles raped him again XD poor Sonic well Sonic be able to get away from him? well Mephiles get him __pregnant? find out... please review and fav_**


	20. I Well Not Forsake Him

**_Just a Warning there is a tiny bit of Sexual Themes in here so in not the age of 18 just skip from "Sonic Suddenly" to "He rolled out of bed" please and think you_**

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_I Well Not Forsake Him_

_Shadow and Silver were now in GUN with Fleetway to make him tell them where Mephiles had taken Sonic but he was not talking "I'm getting really tired of this Shadow we should just look for him" Silver said_

_Shadow was staring at Fleetway thought a viewing room the golden hedgehog was locked up in a box that he couldn't command his powers to destroy it "I can't Silver Fleetway well tell us where he is" he replied_

_Silver looked at Fleetway then back at him "He's not going to Shadow" he said_

_Shadow looked at him "I'm not giving up" he replied walking out of the room_

_Shadow walked into the room with Fleetway "Well come back for another around?" Fleetway asked _

_Shadow growled at him "You well tell me what I need Fleetway!" he growled_

"_Why? Sonic is safe with Mephiles you shouldn't have to worry about him Shadow" Fleetway replied_

_Shadow looked away growling he hated to think that his lover was 'safe' with Mephiles "He is not 'safe' you know what Mephiles dose to him you're a part of him!" he shouted_

_Fleetway looked at him "You really care for him don't you?" he asked_

_Shadow glared at him "What's that to you?" he asked_

"_Nothing really *looks away* just to see you angry thrills me" Fleetway replied_

_Shadow then rushed to the door of the box and grabbed it "I well not forsake him I wall find him and he well be here with us again" he growled_

"_Ya good luck trying Mephiles has him well hidden away you'll never see him again" Fleetway replied_

_Shadow backed away and thought for a minute "Well hidden? But where?" he thought_

_Shadow's eyes widened and headed for the door "Hay where are you going?" Fleetway asked_

_Shadow was at the door and looked at him "Going to the mountains" he said then left_

_Fleetway eyes widened "No you cannot go there!" he shouted_

_Shadow walked back into the room with Silver "Nice work" Silver said_

_Shadow only nodded and looked at Fleetway he then turned on the sound "He can't find him there the mountains are his place Mephiles you better be careful" Fleetway spoke_

_Shadow grinned "Prefect" he said_

_Silver nodded and they both left meanwhile Mephiles was still holding Sonic close to him petting his quills and sometimes kissing his head Sonic was just starting to wake up he lowered his ears and slowly opened his eyes "W-what?" he asked himself_

_He then realised that Mephiles was holding him his eyes widened in fear just how long was he with him? Sonic didn't know then one thing came to his mind he had sex with Shadow on the ARK before last night's rape if he had conceived Shadow's child and Mephiles just hurt it he feared what could of happened he wrapped his arm around his stomach Mephiles noticed that "What is he doing?" he thought_

_Mephiles wrapped his arm around Sonic startling him he looked at the hand and cowered he quickly moved his arm away from his stomach "A little startled are we?" Mephiles asked_

_Sonic didn't want to look or even talk to him but Mephiles grabbed his face to make him look him in the eyes "Now don't be startled my pet just relax and you'll be fine" Mephiles whispered_

_Suddenly Mephiles kissed him Sonic's eyes widened and he whimpered he felt Mephiles lick his lips was he really asking for an entry? Sonic shut his eyes tightly "No I won't do it" he cried to himself_

_Mephiles placed his hands on Sonic's face and laid him down so that they both were laying on their sides Mephiles then forced Sonic's month open and slipped his __tongue__ in and wrapped his outer arm around him he pulled him closer Sonic cried as he did so he screamed as loud as he could while in the lip lock begging Mephiles to stop but he was not listening to him Mephiles slipped his hand down Sonic's back and drabbed his thigh Sonic yelped as Mephiles pulled his leg over his Mephiles pulled away and with his other hand slipped it under Sonic's head and petted his quills "Shh don't be like that" he whispered_

_Sonic closed his eyes he didn't know what to do he was caught in Mephiles' grip once again closer to Mephiles then he'd like he managed to get his hands on Mephiles' chest and attempted to push him away Mephiles laughed at this "Now, now where do you think you're going?" he asked_

_Sonic suddenly gasped he felt his other leg go under Mephiles and again felt him inside of him "No, Noooooo!" he cried_

_Mephiles grinned he was indeed inside of Sonic once again caught Sonic completely by surprise he was in deeper than he was last night "Something wrong?" he asked_

_Sonic closed his eyes and his face landed in Mephiles' neck Sonic grabbed Mephiles' hips and tried to push the demon out of him Mephiles was shocked to this he never saw sonic try this before Sonic screamed but he actually managed to push Mephiles out of him and roll out of the bed he then crawled on his hands and knees groaning in pain Mephiles didn't like this sounds sure Sonic screamed and groaned in pain as he raped Sonic but this sounded worst in fact he was worried about him he got up and looked at Sonic he was on hands and knees but one of his arms was holding his stomach again Sonic looked at him in fear and fell to the ground "Sonic?" Mephiles asked_

_That caught Sonic's attraction Mephiles had never called him by his name that way before it shocked him but the pain hit him again and he cried "Oh Chaos" he cried_

_Mephiles didn't know what to do he was not at all experience in these things Sonic was curled up in a ball and crying in pain Mephiles then scooped him up and ran to another room in his hide-out Sonic was in way too much pain to look at where Mephiles was taking him finally they were there and Mephiles placed Sonic down "W-wh-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Sonic asked_

_Mephiles looked at him he placed on hand on Sonic's chest and other on his forehead "Just relax" he said _

_Mephiles left the area Sonic didn't know what was going to happen the pain hit him again he tensed up Mephiles came back with a needle Sonic's eyes widened "WH-what?" he asked_

_Mephiles didn't answer him he filled it with a blue colored liquid he then grabbed Sonic's arms and slowly injected it into him Sonic looked away as he did so Mephiles then left again Sonic looked around he then felt his body start to relax like the pain was going away after about nine minutes Mephiles came back and sat beside him Sonic looked away "You willing to tell me what just happened there?" Mephiles asked_

_Sonic lowered his ears to that he knew that what just happened was part of him being a __Hermaphrodite but he didn't want to tell him that he felt Mephiles' hand on his __stomach Sonic closed his eyes as tears fell "Your keeping something for me I know it" Mephiles said_

_Sonic turned away from him he was not going to tell him that he is a __Hermaphrodite but he also thought that if he did tell him would he rape him again? Mephiles sided he got up and scooped Sonic up and carried him back to the room Sonic blushed "Wait why am I blushing?" he thought_

_He looked up and his eyes widened the way Mephiles was carrying him was making him blush he looked away trying not to show it but Mephiles had already spotted it and smiled once he got to the room he placed Sonic back on the bed Sonic looked away from him he was expecting that Mephiles was going to have his way with him but he then heared the crystal door close he looked Mephiles was nowhere in sight he sat up and looked around he was nowhere to be found "What the?" Sonic asked_

_Mephiles was walking back to the other room he got there and looked at pictures behind a white light yes while Sonic was on that bed Mephiles the Dark had X-rayed him he wanted to know what caused Sonic that much pain he looked then his eyes widened he looked at the picture closer "Is he… a __Hermaphrodite?" he asked himself_

_Mephiles grabbed the picture and looked closer he couldn't believe it Sonic is a __Hermaphrodite and he was hiding it from him and it looked like there was something else in side of him as well_

**_Me: 0.0 Mephiles Know! Chaos what is going to happen to Sonic now? I know that it said this is that Mephiles was not experienced in something like that the room he took Sonic into was like a medical room it he went to see what to use to calm Sonic's body hope I made it less confusing for you... anyway please review and fav_**


	21. I Know What You Are

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_I Know What You Are_

_Shadow, Silver and Tails were heading for the mountains to find Sonic the Hedgehog and save him from Mephiles the Dark they got there Shadow looked at the other two "Ok so Silver you do down there" he said pointing south_

"_Ok" Silver replied_

_Shadow then looked at Tails "Tails you go this way" he said pointing east_

"_Alright what about you?" Tails asked_

"_I'll go north if you see anything tell us and don't do anything till everyone is there too" Shadow replied_

_Silver and Tails nodded then they split up Shadow looked down trying to find the entrance he walked and walked after about 10 minutes saw something in the ground "What is this?" he said_

_He kneeled down and grabbed his communicator "Silver, Tails I have something here" he said_

"_Alight be right there" they both replied_

_Shadow looked at the ground again finally Silver and Tails got there "What is it?" Silver asked_

_Shadow looked at them "Look here" he said_

_They both looked at their eyes widened "Are those crystals?" Tails asked_

_Shadow nodded "I think we're close" he said_

_He got up and they followed the crystals to find the entrance meanwhile Mephiles was heading back to the room with Sonic in it he was shocked of what he found out about Sonic and another thing as well he got to the room he commanded the crystal to allow him to enter Sonic heared it and cowered he knew Mephiles was coming in his ears were pinned to his head and was in a tight ball he felt a hand on his arm tears fell down his face Mephiles sighed he climbed in the bed and forced Sonic out of his ball "No please" Sonic cried_

"_I'm not going to hurt you this time" Mephiles whispered_

_Sonic was confused to that Mephiles turned Sonic to face him so that his head was on his chest fur he kissed his forehead and wrapped one of his arms around him "Just relax don't stress yourself out" Mephiles whispered_

_Sonic didn't want to but his body did anyway he didn't know why it happened Mephiles rubbed his hand up and down Sonic's back trying to relax him "What is he doing?" Sonic thought_

_Sonic was really confused now what was Mephiles up too? This was scaring him Mephiles put his other hand of Sonic's stomach Sonic looked down then back up into Mephiles' eyes Mephiles only smiled and kissed his head "I know what you are Sonic" he whispered_

_Sonic's eyes widened "W-what?" he asked_

_Mephiles pulled away and looked into Sonic's eyes "How long were you planning to keep it away from me?" he asked_

_Sonic only cowered "No he can't know I'm a __Hermaphrodite" he thought_

"_Sonic how long were you planning to keep that you're a Hermaphrodite hidden from me?" Mephiles asked again_

_Sonic froze he was not expecting Mephiles would say it he pushed him off and got up backing away from him "W-what are you talking about?" he asked_

_Mephiles got up on the other side of the bed and looked at him "Before I brought you back in here I had X-rayed you" he replied_

_Sonic froze again "W-what?" he asked_

"_That told me what you are and there is something else too" Mephiles replied as he walked to him_

_Sonic couldn't move, his body was not doing what his mind was telling it Mephiles was beside him and pulled him into a hug "You are not on your own now Sonic" he whispered_

_Sonic didn't know what he was meaning Mephiles pulled away and placed a hand on his __stomach once again sonic looked away trying not look at him "You're __pregnant" Mephiles whispered into his ear_

_Sonic's eyes widened and he cowered in fear he looked at Mephiles in shock "W-what?" he asked_

_Mephiles sighed "You're pregnant Sonic" he said_

_Sonic backed away in shock "No I'm not, I'm not pregnant" he cried_

_Sonic shook his head he didn't want to believe Mephiles it just couldn't be true "Your lying I'm not pregnant" he cried_

_Mephiles sighed__ again "You are Sonic, I'm not lying to you" he replied_

_Sonic looked at him before he fell to his knees crying fearing that if what Mephiles was telling him is true he feared that it's not Shadow's kid he didn't want to think about it Mephiles kneeled to him and petted his quills "Shh just calm down" he whispered_

_Sonic looked away and pushed Mephiles away he sat up brought his knees up and buried his face in them Mephiles sighed he got up "I'll leave you for a bit to get over this" he said then left_

_Sonic continued to cry once he heared the large __crystal seal the doorway he loosed himself up "Shadow my love* looks at the ceiling* please if you hear me, leave me be" he said_

_Sonic got up walked to the bed and laid on it still crying after about 5 minutes he fell asleep._

**_Me: Chaos! Sonic's Pregnant! 0.0 what well happen now? is he carrying Shadow's kid or Mephiles'? this is going to be interesting and it looks like Sonic wants Shadow to leave him there? that is not what you'd think he'd want see what happens next please review and fav_**


	22. You Are Not Alone

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_You Are Not Alone_

_Shadow, Silver and Tails were still following the crystals till they led them to the doorway "This must be it" Tails said_

_Tails walked to it and looked around Shadow and Silver waited then Tails looked at them "It's clear" he said_

_Shadow and Silver nodded then the three walked in they walked for a while then heared something "Quick hide" Shadow whispered_

_They did what Shadow said they hid just in time Mephiles had stopped walking right beside them Shadow growled but he was not heared Mephiles looked around he felt like him and Sonic were not the only ones in here now but he continued walking Shadow and the others waited till he was out of sight before they continued on they continued on then Shadow stopped "What is it?" Silver asked_

_Shadow didn't answer his ear twitched then looked down a hallway he went down it Silver and Tails looked at each other but followed him they walked till they came up to a huge crystal blocking there path "Well I think it's a dead end" Silver said_

_He was about to move away when Shadow examined it Tails looked at him "What are you doing?" he asked_

"_This is not ordinary crystal *looks at him* it's a door" Shadow replied_

_That caught Silver's attraction he looked at him "You think-?" He asked_

"_I think Sonic's on the other side" Shadow replied_

_Shadow looked at the crystal he then knocked on it on the other side Sonic was still on the bed crying then he heared the knocking he looked at the crystal "W-what?" he asked_

"_Sonic is that you?"_

_Sonic's eyes widened "Shadow?" he asked_

"_Yes it's me are you ok?" Shadow replied_

_Sonic got up and went to the crystal "I-I'm ok" he said_

"_Ok we'll get you out of there" Shadow said_

"_Shadow listen to me" Sonic cried_

"_What is it?" Shadow asked_

"_Please you have to get out of here" Sonic said_

_For a while there was silence "Sonic we are not leaving without you" Shadow said_

"_Shadow please you have to leave" Sonic cried _

_Sonic fell to his knees and pleased a hand on his stomach "Sonic what has he done to you?" Shadow asked_

_Shadow was also on his knees he was about to cry to what his lover just told him Silver and Tails were shocked about it too "Shadow please you have get yourself out before he finds you here" Sonic cried_

"_I'm afraid that failed"_

_Shadow's eyes widened and grow with anger he, Silver and Tails turned to see Mephiles on the other side of the hallway Shadow got up "What have you done to him?!" Shadow shouted_

_Sonic's headed looked up to Shadow's yelling "No, no, no, no!" he cried_

_Mephiles smirked at Shadow "I haven't done much to him" he replied_

_Shadow growled "Let him go!" he shouted_

"_I think not" Mephiles replied_

"_Shadow please" Sonic cried again_

_Shadow looked back to where Sonic's voice was then back at the demon "Silver do you know how to open this?" he asked in a whisper_

"_I can try my powers but I'll need time to do that he controls it with his powers" Silver replied in a whispered_

"_Ok I can give you time *Looks at Tails* you help Silver I'll deal this Mephiles" he said _

_Silver and Tails nodded Shadow looked at Mephiles again was ready to attack him Mephiles smirked "Going to fight like old times Hedgehog?" he asked_

"_Shut up" Shadow growled and lunched at him_

_Shadow tackled the demon they both fought while Silver and Tails tried to open the door "Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted_

_Shadow's attack hit Mephiles making him fly to the other side of the hallway he glared at Shadow "You'll pay for that" he growled_

_Silver and Tails were still at the crystal door "Come on" Tails whispered_

_Finally they got it open they saw Sonic on the bed he was not moving from it Tails went to him "Sonic come on" he said_

"_Tails you have to go" Sonic replied_

"_Not without you I'm not" Tails stated_

_He grabbed Sonic's wrist he pulled him off the bed he managed to get out almost out til Sonic ripped his arm away from him "Sonic" he said_

"_You have to leave me" Sonic said_

"_Why?" Tails asked_

_Sonic looked down in tears Tails' eyes widened he then knew what was wrong he went to him "Sonic if this is true we can take better care of you and the baby" he whispered_

_Sonic looked at him "H-how?" he asked_

"_I can tell by the way your acting" Tails replied_

_Sonic looked away "Ok" he said _

_They then left the room Silver released the crystal door then they ran Shadow and Mephiles were stilling fighting as Sonic, Silver and Tails tried to run Mephiles noticed he growled and looked at Shadow "You'll not take him from me again!" he shouted_

_Shadow looked at him before he realized they got Sonic Mephiles throw an ball of energy at him Shadow quickly dodged it and ran at them Mephiles followed but before he was even close the them Shadow had pulled out his emerald and grabbed the three of them "Chaos Control!" he shouted _

_They were gone Mephiles roared in anger he just lost Sonic again and Let Shadow slip away like that "I'll have him Hedgehog the next time you're going to DIE!" he growled_

_Mephiles left to see where they went._

**_Me: They got Sonic out yay but Mephiles is going after him again this may be harder with Sonic being __pregnant stay toned please review and fav _**


	23. I'll Always Love you

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_I'll Always Love you_

_Shadow, Sonic, Silver and Tails had appeared in GUN itself the guards looked at them funny then Rouge the Bat came to them "What happened?" she asked_

_Tails looked at her "I need to take Sonic to the medical bay." he said_

_Rouge nodded and a guard escorted Tails and Sonic to the Medical bay Rouge looked at Shadow and Silver "Where did you come from?" she asked_

_Shadow looked into her eyes those eyes soon widened and gasped Silver looked at her funny "What?" he asked_

_Rouge looked into Shadow's eyes "You really just escaped Mephiles?" she asked_

_Shadow sighed but nodded then he pushed his way through the halls to find his lover meanwhile Tails and Sonic just arrived at the Medical Bay Sonic laid down on a Hospital bed tails looked at him "I going to see if there is anything ok?" he asked_

_Sonic nodded Tails then grabbed the Ultrasound he put some kind of gel on Sonic's stomach then he grabbed the wand of the Ultrasound and began to move it around he looked for a while think that nothing was there till he saw a heartbeat Sonic heared it he looked at the screen and his ears lowered he was indeed __pregnant he looked at Tails "Well looks like you are pregnant Sonic." Tails said_

"_What?!"_

_Sonic and Tails looked at the entrance of the to see Shadow with a very shocked look on his face he walked to them slowly he looked at the screen then back at Sonic "Do you-?" he asked_

_Sonic sighed "No I don't know if it's yours or Mephiles'." He replied_

_Shadow was still in shock to this he then grabbed Sonic's hand Sonic looked at him "Well if it isn't mine I'll still love you." he said_

_Sonic looked into Shadow's eyes "Y-you mean it?" he asked_

_Shadow leaned to kiss him "I'll always love you." he said just before he kissed him_

_Sonic closed his eyes and kissed back Tails had then left the room to leave them alone they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes "Is this why you said to leave you there?" Shadow asked_

_Sonic lowered his head and his ears "Y-yes." he whispered_

_Shadow lifted his head "Please don't ever scare me like that again I thought I had lost you." he said_

"_S-sorry."_

"_Shh just relax and get some sleep."_

_Sonic then closed his eyes and fell asleep Shadow then got up and went to meet up with the others he asked guards to guard the Medical Bay from the inside and the outside to protect Sonic he went to the others "How is he?" Rouge asked_

"_He'll be ok." Shadow replied_

"_Ok so what do we do now?" Silver asked_

"_I'm going to put an end to this." Shadow said_

_Silver, Rouge and Tails looked at him "You can't be-." They said_

"_I'm going to Kill Mephiles the next time he tries to get my Sonic." Shadow growled_

_Shadow started to walk away til Rouge grabbed him he looked at her "You can't do it alone Shadow." she said_

_Shadow looked away and sighed she was right Mephiles is a very powerful creature and he might get himself killed before he killed the demon Shadow looked back at her "So what now?" he asked_

_Rouge looked around "Look what I found." She said_

_She pulled out 5 Chaos Emeralds Shadow, Silver and Tails' eyes widened "Where did you find them?" Tails asked_

_Rouge looked at the Fox "Turns out Dr. Eggman does not have that good of security he left them out in the open." she replied_

_Shadow looked at them then he pulled out his Emerald "Well it seems you had one already but we'll need the seventh." she replied_

_Shadow nodded "But where could it be?" he asked_

_They thought for a bit "Let me fly the Tornado I'll look for it you stay with Sonic in case Mephiles comes around to take him again." Tails said_

"_Ok." Shadow and Rouge replied_

"_I'll go with Tails." Silver replied_

"_Ok so we have a plan." Rouge said_

"_Ok when you have the seventh Emerald let us know." Shadow said_

_Everyone nodded Silver and Tails left to find the Last Emerald Shadow and Rouge went to Sonic._

**_Me: Yes I plan to have Super Shadow and Super Silver for the final showdown with Mephiles it'll be awesome Sonic because he's __pregnant can't turn Super so he has to stay behind but it'll still be awesome... please review and fav_**


	24. The Emerald Hunt

_Sonadow: Protective Love_

_The Emerald Hunt_

_Tails and Silver were in the X Tornado searching the Planet for the seventh Chaos Emerald "I'm getting a signal." Tails said_

_Silver and Tails looked at the Radar indeed it told them where the Emerald was they flew to it then "Chaos." Tails said_

"_What?" Silver asked_

"_Eggman is here looking are the Emerald." Tails replied_

_Silver's eyes widened "We have to get it before him." he stated_

_Tails nodded he landed the Tornado so Silver could get off and ran to the Emerald's location Tails flew back into the air Eggman was his Robots were heading to it as well when he saw the Tornado "That Pesky Hedgehog is here too?" he growled_

_Eggman went as fast as he could to the Emerald Silver had gotten to it he began to search finally he found it he picked it up "Finally." he said_

_Suddenly the Emerald was snatched out of his hands he looked to see Eggman with it in hand "Eggman!" he growled_

"_Thanks you for get this Silver now I'll be on my way." Eggman said_

_He lifted into the air but Silver was not going to let him get away that easily he flew up to him Tails saw this and went towards them Silver managed to get the Emerald "What?!" Eggman shouted_

"_Better luck next time." Silver joked _

_Silver noticed Tails was near he jumped off Eggman's hovercraft and onto the Tornado Eggman was angry "GET THE EMERALD!" he shouted_

"_Tails let's go." Silver said_

_Tails nodded and left Eggman's bots went after them "He won't give up will he?" Silver asked_

"_I have an idea hold on tight." Tails said_

_Silver did what tails said the Tails turned the Tornado around and started destroying the bots Eggman's bots and Tails fought till the boots were gone Eggman growled in anger "This isn't over!" he shouted and left_

_Tails turned the tornado around and flew back to GUN meanwhile Shadow was sitting beside Sonic as he was asleep in the hospital bed Shadow didn't want to leave his side Rouge walked to him "Shadow." she said_

_Shadow looked at her "I think we should let him rest." she continued_

_Shadow looked at Sonic then lowered his head he got up and was about to leave when "Sh-Shadow."_

_Shadow stopped and looked back at Sonic who was now awake looking at him he went back to his side "Sonic." he said_

_Sonic has his eyes half-way opened looking at Shadow Rouge came closer to them "Hay there." she said_

_Sonic looked at her "Hey."_

"_How are you doing?"_

"_I-I'm alright."_

"_That's good."_

_Sonic looked back at Shadow he looked down and grabbed his hand Shadow did the same and looked at him "Sonic you should rest." he said_

"_I'm fine Shadow I have been asleep long enough." Sonic replied_

_Shadow leaned over to his ear "I don't think you should do anything, I don't want to see you get hurt." he whispered_

_Sonic looked at him again and sighed he stayed where he was Shadow sat back down Rouge did know that Shadow that they were together but didn't know that Sonic is __pregnant then "Shadow, Rouge can you hear us?"_

_Silver and Tails were trying to communicate with them Shadow got up and grabbed the communicator "We're here Silver." he said_

"_We have the Seventh Emerald and heading back to you." Tails said_

_Sonic pricked up to that "The Seventh Chaos Emerald?" he thought_

"_Alright just get back as soon as you can." Shadow replied _

_He placed the __communicator he looked at Sonic "You're getting the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked_

_Shadow looked into his eyes before he nodded he walked back to the side of the bed he sat down "Why are you getting them?" Sonic asked_

_Shadow grabbed his hand "We'll explain everything when Silver and Tails get back for now rest." he said_

_Sonic looked into Shadow red eyes he nodded then closed his eyes and feel asleep Shadow and Rouge left him to rest and the guards guarded the Medical Center they waited for Silver and Tails to return._

**_Me: Eggman is a fail he failed to get the Emerald but Shadow and Silver have all seven what well happen next?... please review and fav_**


End file.
